Love, escape and a future
by slayer of destiny
Summary: When Dumbledore sells Harry in marriage to Khal Drogo, Khal of the largest Khalasar of the Dothraki, Harry thinks that he is going to be left with little to look forward to. Instead he finds the chance of a home, friends, family and love. As he finds himself Khaleesi to Drogo's Khal the agreement made between Drogo and Dumbledore for Harry's hand in marriage over their heads.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. I know that you are probaby all waiting for me to update my main Harry Potter stories, and I promise none of them have been forgotten or abandoned, I am hoping to get around to updating them all soon. However i have just recently been hooked into he world of the Game of Thrones and started reading the books, and this jumped into my head. **

**It was meant to be a small one shot but it is turning into something of an epic one shot, I have nearly finished it so I thought I would start putting it up now. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Severus had known for a long time that Dumbledore was not who he portrayed himself to be, he had been disillusioned to the old man a long time ago, there was only so many times that he could be emotionally blackmailed with what happened to lily before he realised the game that the old man played. BUt by then it had been too late for him, by the time that he realised he ha mistakenly pledged his loyalty to yet another power mad man his oaths were too tied into his very magic that was not able to run away - exactly as Dumbledore had planned. And so he was stuck serving two masters, neither of whom he had any respect for and whom both played everyone to their own ends. Really Severus had thought that between the two of them nothing could shock him anymore, nothing that either of them did could truly shock him anymore.

That is until he found himself escorting the Boy Who Lived, Lily's son to this wilderness, to this massive camp containing wizards and witches the like Severus had never seen before. Dumbledore was with them and practically glowing with his self accomplishment while Potter looked absolutely terrified.

And the reason they were here? Albus Dumbledore was using his position as Harry Potter's magical guardian to sell the boy in exchange for warrior wizards, the like of which Britain did not possess.

The conversation between Dumbledore and Potter no one had been witness to, but Severus could guess the emotional blackmail that had been placed upon the boy to go through with this, for he was here and if clearly not willing, he was going to do it.

Granger and Weasley were looking horrified and furious and kept shooting Potter worried looks, both of them looking like they were fighting not to burst into tears, while Potter stood with his back straight and his jaw clenched, determined not to give Dumbledore the satisfaction of seeing his panic, his fear and his pain. Just as he was determined not to show it to the massive gathering in front of them.

The Dothraki people were a powerful group of wandering witches and wizards who believed in the wild magic of the lands and that in living the nomadic life that they dd that they would become more powerful. Whatever it was it certainly seemed to work for them as any city they came across the form of Ministry of magic there would do their best to appease the hoard, or Khalasar as they called it. Their number was massive as well, this Khal's Khalasar being the largest numbering nearly 40,000 strong. It proved how powerful their magic and wards were that they had never been seen nor discovered by the muggles, and when they were travelling it was damned near impossible to find them.

Dumbledore had had to go through his many contacts to manage to locate this Khal Drogo to start the bargaining for his aid in return for his marriage to Harry Potter, something that Dumbledore was all too happy about as it would tie the two groups together much more permanently than nearly any other agreement would have.

And so here they stood, ready for the wedding, the Order ready and willing to watch their almighty leader marry off their sixteen year ol saviour.

* * *

Harry felt as though he was going to throw up, his head was spinning and s chest felt as though there was an iron band around it. At just sixteen he was being married off like some bargaining chip to someone he had never met before and only knew that he was the leader of this group of wandering wizards that he had heard Moody call barbarians.

The wedding was taking place on a beautiful cliff top looking out over the sea, the Dothraki people seemed happy with the wedding at least, there was music being played in the form of a rhythmic beating of drums and flutes, voices raising in a language Harry didn't know, bright banners were hanging over their heads and floating balls of fiery light.

The wait for him was finally over as he was led by a woman who could not have much much older than him through the crowd of Dothraki from the tent he had been waiting in to a small dais that had been placed at the head of the crowd. There were two seats there covered in blankets and cushions, the right hand one Harry was urged towards by the woman before she disappeared into the crowd. Seating himself stiffly on the chair he avoided looking to the left where the Order were all sated to witness the marriage taking place, instead allowing his eyes to mostly unseeing take in the sight of the hundreds upon hundreds on people he could see, all dancing and apparently celebrating this marriage.

They were dressed simply, suited to their life style and weather he supposed, a lot of leathers and animals skins going around, mostly the women wore skirts and short tops or just bra type tops, the men wore trousers with very little of them wearing shirts, if they did it was a vest style top.

Their hair was all long with lots of different braids being worn, one of the few things that Dumbledore had told him was that if a Dothraki warrior was defeated he had to cut his braid, the length of your braid was apparently a display of power and skill, apparently his husband to be had never been defeated. Another thing he had been informed was that the Dothraki people fought and dueled differently to all other wizards, apparently they had developed a way to channel their magic through weapons, using both in battle and so making them doubly lethal against those who only used a wand.

Harry's heart beat faster when the crowd parted for a second time and the man who Harry knew could only be Khal Drogo, his husband to be, walked...more like prowled forwards. He was a massive man, standing easily at 6,5, his skin was as copper as the rest of his people, but he had three thick blue stripes going diagonally across his chest and over his shoulders, his eyes were painted a dark black kohl and his beard was just short of being halfway down his chest, being kept neatly together by two small golden beads. As he walked his long hair swayed in and out of sight behind him, easily falling way passed his bum and braided intricately. He wore leather trousers and a leather belt that covered and protected his stomach. His dark eyes were locked onto Harry as walked to the dais and stepped up onto it.

All of a sudden a silence swept through the gathering, al eyes were on the Khal, his presence and magic an unmistakable force that left Harry shaky and even more terrified of this imposing man who was to be his husband. Khal Drogo finally took his eyes from Harry and turned to motion a man forward who definitely was not Dothraki of descent, even if he was dressed in Dothraki style with his own growing braid. He looked to be mid forties, and had a kind face as he stepped onto the dais and knelt in front of Harry. The teenager blinked confused as Drogo said something in Dothraki, a deep rumbling voice that suited his appearance, but then the man spoke.

'The Khal wishes to start the gift giving by giving you me, I am to be your translator and guide into the Dothraki life Khaleesi while you learn the ways of your new people and our language,' The man said before lifting his head. 'I am Jorah,' Harry felt something in his chest untighten a little knowing he was not going to be completely lost in this alien culture. Before he could say anything however Drogo seated himself and with a motion someone broke away from the crowd and placed something in front of them on the dais, bowing before disappearing back into the crowd, someone else already stepping forwards holding something else.

Harry glanced nervously at Drogo who was seated close enough that Harry could feel the intense heat that came from his body, but he was nodding to the second person as they stepped back after opening the chest.

'Khaleesi, the people are going to give you a gift, one for each family in the Khalasar, it is a wedding gift, celebrating today,' Jorah explained seeing Harry's confused expression.

'Do I need to say anything or do something?' Harry asked softly. He didn't know why but Jorah got a confused expression at his question.

'Khaleesi, was this not explained to you before today?'

'No, and what does Khaleesi mean? I have been called it all day,' Harry asked a little desperately as he just about managed to get his tongue around the word he had been hearing directed at him.

'Khaleesi is the queen or consort of the Khal, that is what you are now. You need not say or do anything besides nod your thanks to the gifts if you like them, most will be small things that people can spare, it is the intention rather than the object, most of the Dothraki have few luxury items as it is better to travel light even with charms and such to help,' Jorah explained before saying something in Dothraki.

The Khal's head turned sharply and he barked something at Jorah.

'Khaleesi, has Dumbledore told you anything about our customs?' Jorah asked softly, seating himself on a low stool to Harry's left, just off of the dais.

'No, he said that your customs were secret to outsiders,' Harry answered confused. Jorah again said something to the Khal, clearly translating Harry's words. Harry was a little worried when Drogo bit something out sharply, his hands clenching into a fist until Jorha said something else to him. He blew out a puff of air with a growl before settling back into his seat with a low grumble. 'Have I done something wrong?' Harry asked concerned.

'No Khaleesi, it is not you that the Khal is angry with,' Jorah said, his friendly face looking a little angry himself.

Nearly two hours went by of gifts being delivered in front of them by an endless stream of people, the heat was stifling and Harry had been glad of the glasses of sweet flavoured juice that was regularly passed to himself and the Khal, but he sat there straight and nodded to each gift, Jorah sometimes explaining the different things that were foreign to him. These were his new people and they were giving gifts in recognition as his marriage into their Khalasar, the least he could do would be to pay attention to each gift.

'For Khaleesi...to help with...becoming home...' One woman said in broken and strained English stepping forwards and handing a pile of books to one of the men around the dais. He turned and passed the books to Harry, who brushed his fingers over them. They were hand written in what looked like translations from English to Dothraki.

'How do you say thank you in Dothraki?' Harry asked Jorah, this was a gift specifically thought out for helping his fit in among their people.

'There is no word in Dothraki for thank you Khaleesi,' Jorah smiled at Harry's stunned look.

'Then can you tell her these will be very helpful?' Harry asked.

'The closest I can say is greaty used,' Jorah said thoughtfully. At Harry's nod he spoke to the woman who beamed at Harry and bowed to the Khal and him before hurrying away.

Finally the stream of people seemed to end and an old woman stepped from the crowd to stand in front of the dais. The Khal stood and at Jorah's nod Harry did too, he followed him to the edge of the dais, risking one glance at his friends before turned and faced the Khal was was already reaching to grip his hand firmly. He felt a little more terrified at how his hand was swallowed by the large one of the Khal but then his eyes were locked into those dark brown ones as the woman started chanting loudly.

He gasped slightly as he felt his magic being pulled from his core to surround him in an invisible warmth as that of the Khal's could also be felt. The people were chanting their names in an increasing speed as the drum beat seemed to sing through Harry's chest, the woman's chanting as becoming faster as e stared swaying on the spot, her hands raised to the sky. He gasped stunned as a golden band flowed like liquid around his right wrist before solidifying into a cuff with a horse rearing printed on it, tight enough to his skin that he knew he would never again be able to remove it, as the ceremony was meant for. On the Khal's wrist an identical golden band had formed.

With the last wash of magic the energy burst out over the people who cheered loudly at the feel of such powerful magic. chanting of their names, of Khal and Khaleesi being cried as the music took on a different beat.

'Khaleesi, you are supposed to gift the Khal now with your wedding present, you were told to bring one weren't you?' Jorah asked frantically rom where he had moved around the dais.

'Yes I was told,' Harry nodded motioning Remus forwards. Luckily he had been allowed out to pick the gift himself with Remus, after hermione insisted that the Khal would take it as an insult should anyone but Harry pick the gift, and apparently he would know. It was the one nd only time before today that he had been allowed to leave Grimmauld Place after being informed of his marriage.

Remus smiled sadly at Harry as he handed over the present, as he had done the day that they had gone shopping, harry understood that he was stuck and felt that he owed Dumbledore, but he was not sure he could forgive this of Remus, leaving him in the hands of a man none of them knew, being used as payment and to be left with a people he did not know. Harry took the present without meeting Remus's eyes and handed it to Drogo, who threw back the cloth wrappings quickly.

The murmur that went through the crowd at sight of the gift, as well as Drogo's widening eyes told Harry he had picked well. The sword was of beautiful craftsmanship, with two golden horse heads with ruby in their eyes forming the hilt of the sword. The blade was also soaked in charms and spells that he and Hermione had researched and Harry had placed on the blade without compromising the metal or the ability of Drogo to cast with it, made easier by the fact it was the finest crafted Goblin metal, made more difficult by nothaving the time to practice and truly know that the spells were not going to compromise and ruin the sword. It had cost a small fortune, but Harry took great delight in knowing it was a dent made in his vaults along with the dowry Dumbledore was paying for him was more of his money Dumbledore would not get his hands on.

Drogo caressed the blade, running his finger along the edge before stepping back and swinging the sword around him in a gracefully deadly dance that told of exactly while he was undefeated. The blade sang as it danced through the air in the hands of the Khal.

'Tell him I hope the blade protects him in battle and serves to increase his power and skill in battle even more than it already is,' Harry asked Jorah, thinking on his feet having not expected to be able to communicate with his...husband.

Smiling slightly Jorah nodded before speaking to the Khal who stopped his perusal of the blade to lock Harry in his gaze again. Moments passed and Harry was worried that he had said the wrong thing and insulted the Khal's strength or ability to protect himself, but then the Khal bowed his head slightly in thanks. Then he said something sharply before stepping off the dais and marching through the parting crowd.

'He wants you to follow Khaleesi,' Jorah instructed. Stepping off of the dais on trembling legs Harry followed the man who was now his husband. When he cleared the last of the crowd he gasped slightly when he saw the beautiful white horse the Khal was standing in front of.

'The Khal says he understands your familiar was taken from you only a few months ago, he does not wish to replace her but he wishes you bond with this horse to ease the loss a little. Being given your own horse is a great gift in Dothraki culture, it is also a welcoming you to the people,' Jorah translated the Khal's words and then added on the explanation for Harry.

'She is beautiful,' Harry breathed out, reaching tentativey to stroke his hand down the mare's face, smiling when he felt his magic jumping in welcome at the new familiar. The mare snorted and nudged into Harry's hand gently.

He gasped and took a step back when the Khal moved suddenly towards him, but he found himself gripped and lifted onto the back of his horse as though he were as light as a feather. Before he could get over the shock the Khal was swinging himself into the saddle of a great black stallion, even Jorah was jumping nimbly onto the back of a chestnut horse.

'The most important of the Dothraki return now to our camp, the rest will party here through the rest of the night to morning and then will rejoin the camp, we will start travelling the next day,' Jorah explained as they started moving forwards, more people easily mounting their horses and falling in behind the Khal.

Harry dared not look back at his friends whom he did not know when he would see again, he did not look back at the sounds of the celebration picking up as they rode out into the barren land passed the cliff. He would not be able to say how long they rode for or in what direction, his mind was spinning and yet empty at the same time, the laughter and chatter of those travelling with them washed passed his ears along with te rhythmic beat of hoofs on the floor. He barely even took in the amazing sight of the hundreds of tents making a small city as they rode through the wards, the fires already going between tents.

He only came back to himself when he was lifted from the saddle by his husband, Drogo carrying his new sword on his back as he led Harry by his wrist into the largest tent in the camp and right in the centre. Jorah nodded encouragingly to Harry before he was blocked out of sight by the tent flap coming down.

Drogo was surprisingly gentle or his size as he led Harry to the centre of the tent before releasing him to step back and start stripping his clothes off, revealing inch after inch of copper flesh rapidly.

Harry could not stop himself from jerking back when once fully naked Drogo reached for him, the sight of the man fully naked, the size of him, terrifying Harry. Drogo made some sort of shushing noise, murmuring in Dothrakian to Harry as he reached out again. Not wanting to anger him Harry stood and allowed himself to be stripped of the light white robes he was wearing, though he could not stop himself from shaking as he was bared to the eyes of the man who had bought him.

By the time Drogo led him over to the pile of furs hat made up the bed, thin nets pulled back around it Harry was terrified out of his mind of what was about to happen. Drogo clearly found his new husband attractive if the erection he was supporting was anything to go by, and Harry could not stop the tears from filling his eyes as he was urged onto the furs, Drogo pushing him to the far side of the bed and then to roll so his back was to his husband.

His tears finally fell when Drogo's large body lined up behind him, the large man still whispering nd murmuring words Harry could not understand as he wrapped his arm around Harry's chest and pressed himself into Harry's naked arse cheek. However after a few moments Harry realised that Drogo was not going any further. besides stroking his fingers up and down harry's chest, and still murmuring to him, he made no other move.

Harry lay awake long after Drogo's snores filled the tents, his mind spinning with everything that had happened, unable to come to terms with everything that had happened. When his tears and sobs spilled in earnest Drogo seemed to wake long enough to mutter something about Khaleesi, before he tugged Harry even closer and went back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

'Jorah?' Harry asked softly, the man who was to be his teacher, and the only link to his old world looking up from his breakfast to smile at him. 'Last night the Khal did not...I mean I was...I thought...'

'The Dothraki do not rape, whatever rumours there are about us, our violent nature, our viciousness, our love for battle, that is not true. The Khal will not force you Khaleesi, the...consumation will wait until you are willing,' Jorah explained though not without a gentleness in his voice.

'And if I am never willing?' Harry asked nervously, glancing to where his husband was seated, talking with who Jorah had informed him was his Kos, or lieutenants.

'You are not the first arranged marriage Khaleesi, you will get used to your situation and become comfortable. The Dothraki before they agree to an arranged marriage travel to Vaes Dothrak, our...holy city you would say, and there they consult the wise women, the Dosh Khaleen, widows of Khal's, as to the future their marriage may hold. From there they make a choice whether to accept or not. Whatever Khal Drogo was told of your future he was happy to marry. Do not turn you thoughts away from the possibility of a happy marriage because of the circumstances of th start of it. It is not unheard of of those of an arranged marriage forming a good friendship, even love,' Jorah smiled understandingly.

Harry frowned in thought as he looked down at the bowl of a sort of porridge he had been given for breakfast. How was he supposed to fall in love with the man who had bought him?!

'The Khalsar is riding this afternoon, Khal Drogo does not trust the old wizard he wants to put some distance between us today. Before that though we will start with the basics of Dothaki, and can carry on while we are riding. Until you get used to long days of riding you will be glad of the distraction Khaleesi,' Jorah smiled gaining back Harry's attention, eager at the thought of starting straight away in understanding the people he was now a part of.

* * *

Just before Harry was about to get back onto his horse, murmuring over the few words that Jorah had taught him already, when he found his hands gripped tightly, spinning around he blinked at his husband as he automatically jerked back into his horse at finding the man towering over him.

Drogo murmured something to him, removing his grip from one hand. Harry watched confused as Drogo took a strip of cloth from his pocket and started wrapping it around Harry's palm, tying it off before repeating the process with the other hand. When he was done he frowned and ran his fingers over Harry's fingers.

'The Khal says that your hands are more used to work than he expected Khaleesi,' Jorah translated. Harry looked up to find Drogo frowning a little down at his hands, his fingers still brushing over Harry's.

'I'm no stranger to work, no,' Harry shook his head.

'The old wizard, he said that you were a great noble Lord of your people, that you had lived an entitled life,' Jorah translated for Drogo once again.

'Dumbledore is very good at bending the truth. I am...important at hom...I am important, but I am nothing more than a pawn, I am no stranger to work,' Harry snorted.

'Khal Drogo says we are to get ready to leave now,' Jorah smiled at Harry as Drogo stalked off to is own horse, though Harry did catch a glimpse of the sword he had gifted him strapped to his back.

* * *

'So the Khalasar travel all the time?' Harry asked Jorah as they took a break from their language lessons when Harry started becoming frustrated.

'Yes, the longest the Khalasar will stay somewhere is Vaes Dothrak, a few times a year we head back towards there, to trade with other Khalasars, to learn of any new dangers to the people, to consult with the Dosh Khaleen. Bu aside from that we wander around, the Dothraki believe that by travelling the land they soak up the natural magic and gifts of the lands,' Jorah told Harry.

'Dosh Khaleen? The Wise Women?' Harry frowned at the familiar term.

'Very good Khalessi. Yes they go to see them to see if they have any words for them,' Jorah smiled.

'Words for them?' Harry frowned.

'The Doth Khaleen have visions, they see things,' Jorah explained.

'Prophecies?!' Harry grimaced turning his head away.

'Khaleesi?' Jorah asked concerned seeing th look that flashed across Harry's face.

'My entire life, until my marriage yesterday has been decided by a prophecy. I have little reason to like them. My parents were murdered for one, and I have been sold for one,' Harry smiled bitterly.

'Forgive me Khalseei, but I have found that those who do not follow the Old magics often struggle with the words that magic send us. Misunderstanding a prophecy is a common thing among your people,' Jorah was frowning a little himself. 'Come we must ride a little faster, the Khal needs to hear this, Dumbledore did not inform him that you had a prophecy to your name,'

Harry thought to argue or question Jorah, but seeing how concerned he was he just did as Jorah instructed, nudging his horse into a faster trot. He frowned when he realised that three of those who had been travelling behind them also sped up.

'The Old Magics, as in the Old Religion?' Harry asked Jorah as they made their way passed the people who had been travelling between them and the Khal.

'You know of the Old Religion? Dumbledore did not tell the Khal that,' Jorah said.

'Dumbledore did not know, if he found out that I followed the Old Ways then I would have had a much more difficult life,' Harry explained. At this point the Khal heard their approach and turned to bark a question at Jorah who responded quickly and in rapid Dothraki. The Khal and those around him frowned and looked to Harry who shrank a little into his saddle at the attention.

'The Khal asks what the words of your Prophecy are Khaleesi,' Jorah turned back to Harry. Harry had had it drummed into his head not to tell anyone the words of his prophecy, that his life relied on it. But his life also now relied upon these people, his husband, and from what little Jorah had said it already sounded like they had more skill in Prophecy than British wizards and witches had.

'The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches

Born to those who have thrice defied him

Born as the Seventh month dies,

and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal

But he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not

And either must die at the hand of the other

For neither can live while the other survives

The One with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies,' Harry recited the words that he knew by heart. Jorah dutifully translated for the Khal who frowned and muttered to the others.

'The Khal asks how they know that this prophecy belongs to you?' Jorah asked.

'Its pretty unspecific, the main problem is that Voldemort and Dumbledore both believe tha it is me. There was a second boy that could have matched up with the words, but Voldemort thought that it was me and attacked my family. The line of being marked as his equal they both believe come from my scar after the Avada Kedavra curse rebounded when he cast it on me,'

Harry gasped when Drogo suddenly reached out and snatched Harry's reigns, tugging his horse alongside own mighty black horse and reached out to run his thumb over the lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Harry blinked and tried to jerk away but Drogo's large hand cupped the back of his head nad kept him still as he muttered in much the same tone as he had the night before when they had lay down together.

'He asks if it hurts Khaleesi,' Jorah said reminding Harry that the others were there and pulling him out of the black stare of the Khal.

'No...well...not all the time. If I'm near Voldemort or if he is upset or very angry. Touching it doesn't hurt,' Harry tried to explain. He looked questioningly to Jorah when Drogo spat something out looking furious.

'The Khal is a possessive man, he is not happy that this Dark Lord has the ability to harm you, or that this bond between your minds exists,' Jorah explained.

'What is going on?' Harry asked as a rider shot through the crowd to the Khal, his eyes lowered as he held out a cage to the Khal containing what looked like a Hawk.

'The Khal is writing to the Dosh Khaleen to request their sight and wisdom look towards this matter. As I said, the understanding of Prophecy is very weak with British Wizards,' Jorah said before answering something the Khal said. 'We are to ride beside him for the rest of the day,'

Harry nodded and settled into riding, trying to ignore the pain that was starting to go through his body at the constant riding. Jorah did not seem inclined to carry on their lessons as it appeared Drogo prefered to ride in silence. Harry took the time instead to take in the scenery as they rode.

It was a desert, but att he same time it was completely beautiful. The smell of the desert was warm and dry with a slight musty and salty hint. It was hot, very very hot, but not unbearably so, though the robes that Dumbledore had sent with him did make him wish that he had little more skin revealed to the air. The endless sand and blue skies made Harry feel amazingly small and at peace, the rhythmic sounds of the Khalasar behind them moving through the desert, the horse noises, the people talking and laughing, children laughing and playing.

'Khaleesi? Are you ok?' Jorah asked making harry realise that he had closed his eyes.

'It is very peaceful,' Harry sighed.

'Peaceful?' Jorah said bemused glancing back slightly to the horde following them.

'Yes, sounds of home and of life, of families. Its a warm, peaceful noise,' Harry tried to explain.

'There is something about riding with the Kalasar,' Jorah nodded.

'Your accent sounds almost British, if you don't mind me asking, how did you come to be here?' Harry asked uncertainly.

'You are my Khaleesi, anything you want to know I will tell you. You have the right to demand any information that you want to know, you husband has the greatest of the Khalsar, you are the Khaleesi, you need to get used to your position,' Jorah advised. 'As for myself, I am from Britain. I was sent out to Sudan to discuss the trade of information with the Dothraki for anything I could entice them to be interested in. In was pretty much a hopeless quest from the start, the Dothraki have no need for anything that they do not find in the desert, that they do not carry with them or can summon with their magic, what they get in tribute from cities nd towns that are travelled passed,'

'Tribute?' Harry asked.

'The Dothraki are a warrior people Khalessi, when you see the Khalsar approaching you pay tribute to them,' Jorah smiled amused.

'Oh,' Harry frowned slightly at the thought.

'Yes. So my trying to negotiate getting valuable information from them in return for something, anything, was not going to work. I did however spend two years travelling with three Khalasars trying to negotiate, year and a half of that was with Khal Drogo. I fell in love with the Dothraki way of life though, their connection with magic, the simplicity of the way of life with the Khalasar, the connection the people have to each other. When my time came to return to Britain I came to Khal Drogo and made the request to stay. Khal Drogo allowed me to do so and gave me the position of negotiator for the Khalasar whenever we come across those that speak any of the languages that I speak,'

'How long have you been travelling with...my...my husand?' Harry tested the term out loud for the first time.

'It will be eight years this year,' Jorah smiled in understanding. Harry nodded before turning back to face forwards and taking in the desert, trying to avoid looking to the intimidating figure of his husband riding almost right beside him, and failing, Khal Drogo demanded to be looked at, his frame and size pulling attention to him. His magic practically rolled around him like a palable auror, his physical strength rolling through him with every movement.

* * *

Harry was not prepared for the way his legs gave out from underneath him in a flare of agony when he made to climb off of his horse. A strong arm wrapped around his waist and he was tugged back against a strong chest.

'Irri! Jhiqui!' Drogo shouted into the Khalasar that were coming to a halt, the tents being put up rapidly with magic forming a small town of tents in next to no time. People moving with practised ease around each other to get the area ready for them to stop and prepare for the night. Fires sprung to life, food was passed around to be cooked.

Two young women around Harry's age raced forwards and knelt down in front of them. Harry looked between them and Drogo in confusion as Drogo barked something at them, and then he said something to Jorah motioning to the tent Harry recognised as the one he had slept in the night before, the Khal's tent.

'Khal Drogo says that you have ridden well today. Irri and Jhiqui are to be your hand maidens, they will look after your needs and such while we are in camp and on the road. They speak a fair amount of British so they will be able to help with you learning the language as well. You are to go into your tent now and ease yourself from some of the pains of travel,'

'Handmaidens, I have no need of handmaidens,' Harry hissed quietly.

'Khaleesi,' Drogo growled out to Harry before huffing and saying something to Jorah.

'The Khal says that you are the Khaleesi, you need to get used to being his consort. A Khaleesi has handmaidens, they will help you, accept their care.' Harry looked up into Drogo's eyes and found the Khal already looking down at him. His face was as expressionless as it ever seemed to be, set in a stern look giving nothing away and looking terrifying. At odds with the man who stopped him from embarrassing himself by falling flat on his face in front of the Khalasar, and who gave him two more people that spoke his language. Bowing his head to the Khal the two women stood and reached forwards to help him to the tent as his legs shook.

* * *

'It helps with...pain Khaleesi,' Irri explained as she rubbed the salve into Harry's legs.

'Riding will get better Khaleesi, you...will get ed to it,' Jhiqui smiled as she wrapped his hands. They both spoke English as Jorah had said, though it was naturally much more broken than his.

They looked up when the tent flap was pulled back and a young man stepped inside.

'This is Rakharo Khaleesi, he is to be your main Dothrakhqoyi, the Khal also sends you a gift,' Jorah said as he walked into the tent behind Rakharo.

'Dothrakh...qoyi..Blood Riders? The ones that have pledged in blood to their Khal?' Harry dragged the word from him memory.

'You will learn fast Khaleesi. Correct. The Khal has put Rakharo in charge of your guard Khaleesi. He is young and his braid shorter than that of the other Dothrakhqoyi, however he is a favourite of the Khal, and has not lost a battle,' Jorah smiled.

'Qoy Qoyi,' Rakharo bowed his head to Harry.

'It means blood of my blood, it is an address of the Dothrahqoyi and their Khal and Khaleesi,'

'Qoy Qoyi,' Harry said to Rakharo getting a smile and another bow from the man. 'What has the Khal sent me?' Harry asked.

'Clothes Khaleesi. Dothraki clothes for the feast tonight, there is a feast tonight, another celebration of your wedding. He has had these clothes made for you,' Jorah motioned Rakharo forwards, the warrior handing the bundle to Irri.

'I'll wear them,' Harry nodded.

'Irri and Jhaqo are going to wash your skin with milk, water is precious around here and baths are rarer than you are used to around here. The milk will also protect your skin from the sun and heat you are not used to,' Jorah explained.

'Jorah. You have mentioned a few times today that Dumbledore did not tell you things about me,' Harry said stopping the man from leaving the tent.

'Yes Khaleesi,' Jorah nodded.

'From what I have gathered the Dothraki rely as much on their reputation as their impressive skills in battle,' Harry smiled when Jorah blinked shocked at him. 'Oh I have no doubt that the Dothraki are as terrifying and powerful as the stories tell of them, however why fight when your reputation can do half the work for you. I only want to know, did Dumbledore know and believe the rumours of rape that surround the Dothraki,'

'You want to know Khaleesi if Dumbledore...' Jorah stopped looking torn.

'I want to know if Dumbledore believed he was selling me to be married and raped for however many soldiers he and the Khal have agreed upon,' Harry clarified.

'I...yes Khaleesi, he did,' Jorah said softly. Harry however just smiled sadly.

'I thought so. Thank you for your honesty, and for your help today. I will get ready now,' Harry turned back to his handmaidens.

'Khaleesi,' Jorah bowed before leaving the tent to go and speak to his Khal. It seemed that their Khaleesi was much more to the eye than first appeared.

* * *

The Dothraki clothes felt a little odd to Harry, and a lot more revealing than he was used to, however he had to admit as he sat on the cushioned seat with Irri, Jhiqui, Rakharo and Jorah he also felt as though he fitted in a lot more as well. The shirt he had been given was of leather, sleeveless and three quarter length, leather trousers in the same brown leather as most of the other fabrics that were owned by the Dothraki. His boots were of soft leather.

To is left the Khal and three of his Ko sat on their own seats, talking and drinking. Music was playing and beating through the tent, an impressive fire was in the centre of the tent keeping away the chill of the evening of the desert. Women were dancing around the fire with men, men were twisting together in a dance that looked as much fight as love, women spun together in vicious circles. Harry could feel the beat in his chest, the beat through his veins, and he could feel his magic twisting and rising, it was only a trickle o that he could feel pouring out of those around him and it steady to twine around his husband's before washing out around the camp and into the wards that protected these people. His people.

'Khaleesi?' Jorah's voice gained Harry's attention back.

'I'm sorry I was just thinking,' Harry smiled.

'I...you have no need to apologise to me Khaleesi,' Jorah blinked. 'The Khal wants to speak to us,'

'Oh right,' Harry glanced to where the Khal was now watching them closely. Harry stood along with Jorah and Rakharo but Harry smiled and shook his head. 'I'm going to the Khal, I don't need protection over there, stay here and enjoy the celebrations a little,' Harry told Rakharo.

'He asks if you are sure Khaleesi,' Jorah translated.

'I am sure, I will be in sight Rakharo,' Harry chuckled.

'Thank...You...Khaleesi...' Rakharo said in broken English. Harry smiled wider and touched his fingers to Rakharo's shoulder before he turned and made his way over to the Khal. Drogo took his hand and tugged him down beside him, tucking him against his side and barking something to Jorah who seated himself to the side of them.

Harry sat tensely beside Drogo unsure of what the Khal wanted from him, especially when he made no move to do or say anything, instead turning his eyes back to the celebration in front of them. However as the minute wore on Harry found himself relaxing against the larger body beside his, the tug and pull of his magic with his Husband's even more soothing being closer to him.

He started slightly when Drogo's thumb rubbed over Harry's wrist where he was still holding it. Harry pressed a little closer to Drogo as the warmth and magic sank into him as well as the tiredness of not only today but the entire week of building up to this.

'Jorah...' Drogo called the man's attention before speaking.

'The Khal wants to know what your relationship with Dumbledore is Khaleesi,'

Harry tensed up immediately again at the question raising a concerned look from Jorah and a tightening of Drogo's arm around him and an even deeper scowl.

'What does he want to know of our relationship?' Harry closed his eyes before opening them to look into the fire.

'He wants to know what your relation or relationship he is to you,' Jorah translated.

'He is my...was my jailor, from when I was one,' Harry said quietly. Drogo's reaction was not what he was expecting, his magic snapped around them like a whip, separating from Harry's in its calming trickle to the wards fast enough that Harry winced at the sudden feeling of cold he was left with. A murmur went over the tent and everyone stilled for a second but a barked command had the music starting again.

Harry glanced to the side and waved his hand to Rakharo who was standing and getting ready to make his way over to them. The Khal gripped the bonding bracelet on his wrist and gained back his attention, saying something sharply.

'The Khal wants to know if you were willing in this arrangement,' Jorah asked, a tightness covering his own face.

'I was aware of what I was agreeing to,' Harry said slowly. The barked out, impatient response to Jorah's translation told Harry that his husband was not pleased with the answer.

'Did you have the choice to say no?'

'I had the choice. But Dumbledore is very good at posing questions in such a way to get the answer that he wants,' Harry sighed.

'What did he say to you Khaleesi?'

'He told me that if I did not marry the Khal and gain his alliance, then likely Voldemort would kill the people that I care about, that I have left. That by doing this I would be saving many lives,' Harry had tried not to think back onto that conversation, where he had essentially been told he would be marrying a stranger who did not even speak the same language as him.

'The Khal says that you are his consort, that you are the Khaleesi of his Khalasar, the greatest that roams these lands, and no one is your jailor anymore. You have demands he will give them to you, you want the stars he will collect every one, you wish to see cities burn, he will light the flame, you want to hold the flames from the sun in your hands, then he will bring it to you and ensure you do not burn,' Jorah translated the words, but the venom and strength with which Drogo spoke them lit something in Harry that he had long thought had died, and even though he could not understand what Drogo was saying, his honestly was plain to see. Ignoring the cheer and chanting that went through the tent at their Khal's words to their Khaleesi, which no one could have missed, Harry met the Khal's eyes.

'Why?'

'Why? Khaleesi,' Jorah and Drogo both frowned.

'No one has wanted to give me anything without requesting something in return. Why?' Harry asked.

'My...Khaleesi,' Drogo's accent was thick and cumbersome, but Harry found himself looking down at them. Drogo's hand raised his chin and he met his husband's fierce eyes, finally he nodded his understanding and allowed himself to be settled back against Drogo's side.

'Jorah, go and enjoy the celebration, you have plenty of months of translating ahead of you before I learn Dothraki,' Harry instructed after a few moments of silence between them.

'Khaleesi...' Jorah hesitated.

'Go, have some fun. If we are in desperate need on translation I will call you back over,' Harry chuckled. Jorah murmured quickly t Drogo, no doubt telling him of Harry's order before stepping back and bowing. Then he disappeared into the crowd.

Harry was unsure of how long they sat watching, there was something amazing about the sight and the way the people felt and used their magic in the celebration, all of the emotions going into securing the wards. He could feel the magic being summoned from the earth and dancing freely and contentedly among the people here, sing and stroking along the wards. And once Drogo had calmed down sufficiently it wrapped around Harry's magic once more and led it to the wards. Harry did not know if this was intentional or their bond acting, but he rested against Drogo and soaked up the beginnings of his new life.

* * *

That evening the same ritual as the night before was followed. Drogo undressed himself and then Harry, baring them both naked to the air before laying Harry down onto the furs and arranging him to his liking on his side. This time Harry was a little less frightened when Drogo shuffled onto the furs behind him, pressing against him chest to ankles before tugging the furs over them. But he did not fully relax until Drogo's Dothraki murmuring had quieted and the hand stroking his chest fell still to the furs.

Closing his eyes he wondered what would happen if he allowed himself to believe Drogo's words, that he would do all that for him, simply because he was his Consort.

* * *

Harry found his hands captured and bound again by Drogo before he mount his horse the next morning, this time with not only Jorah beside him but Rakharo, Irri and Jhiqui. His handmaidens both grinned while Rakharo stood straighter and bowed his head to his Khal when he said something to him.

And then they were riding again.

Rakharo rode beside them watching with interest as Jorah carried on his lessons in Dothraki, and while Irri and Jhiqui had both been hesitant about joining in, not wanting to correct their Khaleesi, when they realised that he wanted their input and help they were soon helping Jorah explain different words and sounds to him.

The miles swept by without him realising as he tried to ensure the different words and sounds were sinking in, repeating words and sentences over and over. They took a break finally to eat their lunch as they rode, Harry trying to hide a wince as the sight of more horse meat, though Jorah apparently caught him for he was assured of the fact that he would get used to it, chuckling at harry's disbelieving expression before he bit into the meat when a concerned Irri asked if it was ok.

* * *

Before Harry knew it over a month had passed with them travelling, he was making progress with his lessons, he was a better horse rider and was finally hurting much less at the end of a long day in the saddle, his hands had stopped cutting from holding the reigns where even his daily hand binding could not protect them, and his skin had tanned a light golden in the sun.

Riding with the Khalasar was quite a routine thing. They would wake in the mornings and Drogo would leave to get his breakfast and supervise the start of packing up the camp, Jhiqui and Irri would then come into his tent with his breakfast and to help him start getting ready for the day. He had started taking down their tent himself when he realised that each family took down their own tent and someone was having to come and do theirs as well each day. This had gained him a few shocked looks but he had insisted and no one wanted to argue with him.

Rakharo would have their horses ready and waiting and Jorah would join them just as they reached them, Harry would then wait for Drogo to come by on his way to the head of the Khalasar and he would have his hands bound by his husband - the one day he had done it himself Drogo had glowered at him and stripped the bindings off before redoing them with new leather, muttering under his breath before stomping off. Harry had not needed Jorah's offer for a translation, realising that he was not going to do it himself again.

Their lessons would begin in the language, and then move onto the history and culture of the Dothraki people as they rode, breaking only for lunch as they rode. Rakharo would join in the stories, adding ones that he remembered from childhood which one of the girls or Jorah would translate for Harry.

Once Drogo decided on a spot for the night the tent city would go up and the elders would set the wards rapidly. Irri and Jhiqui helped Harry clean himself and change before they went to the tent that seemed to hold the people of highest importance in the Khalasar. Jhiqui had admitted that she had not even been near the tent before she had been made Harry's handmaiden, picked for her knowledge of his language. There there would be music and dancing, eating and laughter, chatter and company. Nothing as grand as the first night but still impressive. Harry would sometimes spend he whole evening sitting with the girls, Jorah and Rakharo, sometimes he could convince one of them to have an evening off, Rakharo had been very proud the evening Harry had convinced the girls to take the evening off and Jorah to go and deal with an issue the Khal needed him for. Other nights Harry would be tugged down immediately beside the Khal, other nights Drogo would request him over after a while.

Eventually they would leave the tent together and make their way to what Harry was beginning to think of as their home, his mountain of a husband walking beside him. There he would strip them both down before arranging Harry to his liking and snuggling up behind him. Harry had lost the fear that Drogo was going to do something he did not wish weeks ago, and now he was rapidly fall asleep to the murmurings of the Khal and the surprisingly gentle hand brushing his chest.

* * *

The first time that he had seen the Dothraki attacking had been an experience, to be honest he had been slightly terrified. They had come across a town that was apparently selling slaves, something that Drogo despised. They had hit the town in breath taking speed, the camp had been set up right outside the town invisible to the eyes of the town. And then Drogo had led the charge against the town. They had swept through the town like a wave, those that had been involved in the slave business had been killed or taken prisoner, the town itself was half destroyed, and Harry was allowed to see where his new people got their reputation from.

Harry had to admit that he had been slightly terrified at witnessing the viciousness of his people, and their blood thirstyness of their culture. Even Jorah got swept up into it, and Harry had been left feeling a little stunned and a little sick as the Dothraki celebrated late into the night and into the morning.

And that was the first night that he had not gone to sleep next to his husband since their marriage. He had managed to sneak out of the tent without anyone realising, he had slipped into the centre of the Dothraki camp, everyone so distracted with their celebration that he had been able to pass through unseen.

Spending the evening thinking about what he had seen and witnessed, what he knew of the Dothraki people and what he had learnt about his new people and his husband. He thought to the people that he had seen joining their camp, the slaves that his husband had freed and he wondered about what sort of life they would have lived had the Dothraki not come across the camp, he wondered how many people had been hurt by the people that now lay dead, he wondered what happened with the people's lives that they had already ruined.

He finally dragged himself back to his tent in the early hours of the morning his mind still trying to settle on the fact that the Dothraki had saved a lot of people, and stopped some truly terrible people from harming anyone else, but should they really have been killed?

Harry gasped in shock when he walked into the tent and found himself grabbed and slammed into one of the support poles of the tent Drogo shouting furiously at him. Harry shrank back against the pole as he took in the fury on Drogo's faces as he shouted at him, too fast for Harry to even be able to pick up the words or phrases that he had learnt.

His fear was stilled in his throat when he looked back up at Drogo and caught a flash of something that caught him by surprise. Drogo had always looked so scary, stern and dangerous expressions always crossing his face except for the times that Harry had woken up before him. But this time Harry caught a flash of something in his eyes, worry.

Biting his lip Harry worried over what he should do before he summoned up his courage and reached out to up Drogo's ace, the action clearly shocking enough that his husband stopped shouting and just blinked down at him.

*Me...ok,* Harry said slowly and hesitantly in Dothraki. Drogo blinked down at him a second longer before the corners of his lips turned up enough that Harry was fairly sure that it was a smile.

The resulting talk he received went completely over his head in terms of actually understanding what he was saying, the tone however was very clearly scolding as Harry found his husband's hands running over his arms, hands, face and chest in a way Harry understood he was checking to make sure that Harry hadn't been hurt.

That was the first night that Harry ad reached out and undone Drogo's belt and trousers, tugging off his boots and easing his feet out the clothing when his husband sat down on the edge of their bed, Drogo's eyes had been intently on him the entire time, Harry being able to feel it, not even having to look up. When he stood, unsure what to do now when faced with the impressively naked form of the Khal, the man he was married to, after taking the initiative for the first time. However the Khal was already moving, reaching forwards so his hands gently cupped harry's hips and tugged him closer to him so that he was standing between his large legs. Harry's breath caught when while keeping eye contact Drogo leant forwards to brush his lips over Harry's exposed stomach softly as he reached around to undo the ties of Harry's shirt.

Harry slipped the shirt off of his arms, watching as Drogo undid the ties of his trousers. Those large hands were gentle as they slid his trousers down, purposefully brushing them over his skin from hip to feet.

Harry managed to summon back his courage, probably the tiredness and confusion from the day doing enough to help cloud the worry and fear that would normally stop him. He pressed his hands to Drogo's broad, tanned shoulders and pushed him back. The Khal went willingly, his dark eyes intently upon Harry as he shuffled back into the furs watching as Harry crawled with him until he was settled back against the pillows. Once they were there Harry eased him back onto the furs and curled up on top of his husband's firm chest. Drogo didn't move for a few seconds as Harry rested his head over his husband's heart and rested his arm over his chest, before he moved to wrap his arms firmly around Harry, holding him closely and then started running his fingers through Harry's hair.

It was different. Startlingly different. Even though for nearly four months they had been lying naked together in a bed that they shared, in a tent that they shared, it did not feel as intimate as when Harry had actually been part in them ending up like this, and lying on top of Drogo instead of being moved onto his side with Drogo pressing himself behind him.

And as Harry fell asleep swiftly, in what he was shocked to realise was the safety of his husband's arms, even though he had watched these very arms break the neck of a man early today, to the soothing sweep of roughly calloused fingers up and down Harry's bare back Harry unconsciously pressed a kiss over the heart thumping rhythmically under his ear. Drogo's arms tightened around him before gentling and going back to his stroking as Harry nodded off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

Harry had almost forgotten about the outside world. His life had fallen into a nice routine and he was quite happily settling into his life. It was therefore a bi of a jarring shock when an owl swooped into the tent and ver to where Drogo was sitting beside Harry watching the dancers.

He hadn't realised how visibly he paled, enough so that Rakharo was in front of them in a second, Jorah cutting his way across the tent. But his main attention was on the large hand cupping the back of his neck and the thumb rubbing his neck.

*Safe,* Drogo rumbled out. Harry nodded but his licked his lips nervously and glanced to the owl who was sitting impatiently waiting to be relieved of its burden. He was confused when his head was tilted back with a guiding thumb under his chin meeting Drogo's eyes he frowned a little in question, only to be shocked by a kiss being pressed firmly to his lips. The kiss was very much like his husband's personality, powerful, firm, passionate, slightly forceful and just managed to warm Harry and make him feel safe as he sank into the kiss after barely a seconds hesitation.

It was the first time aside from sleeping with each other that they had done anything like this, and Harry could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he pressed against Drogo's kiss, his hand reaching up to grip the strong shoulder that he had become so familiar with of an evening time. He allowed the warmth to chase away the cold chill of fear that the presence of the owl had brought to him.

He closed his eyes and allowed the scent of his husband to wash over him, the taste of horse meat and wine he tasted from his lips, the strength of those arms that he knew could perform vicious acts or hold him gently and securely, the feeling of their magic twisting together and moving upwards to guard their people. He allowed the familiar and secure feeling of his friends, Jhiqui, Irri, Rakharo and his closest friend Jorah close by, able to feel their magic making its way into the wards.

He allowed the sound of his people around him to wash over him, the people to whom he was a Khaleesi, not an unearned title from when he was a baby but one he was proving himself to, he allowed their music to wash through his veins, he allowed their voices to sooth through his heart, he allowed the magic of his entire camp to ease the shadows in his mind and chase down the fear.

Drogo's hands swept down his back and pulled him closer as he deepened the kiss between them, all thoughts now leaving Harry's mind as arousal washed through him, making him cling tighter and press closer. At least until the Owl gave an indignant hoot at being ignored. Parted unwillingly Harry muttered Dothraki curses under his breath before turning to glare at the owl annoyed. Drogo also turned and though his face did not change from its normal stern expression, his eyes were twinkling a little in amusement.

'Khal Drogo asked if I taught you those words,' Jorah coughed in amusement.

'Ah no, those I learnt from Rakharo,' Harry grinned. The young Dothrakhqoyi looked faintly embarrassed as Jorah translated.

Finally though they had to take the letter from the owl and read the message from what Harry easily recognised as Dumbledore's handwriting.

Harry winced when Drogo growled out in anger, spitting something that Harry could guess was both violent and exceedingly bloody. He reached out to touch Drogo's arm to try and calm him down and find out what was going on.

'It seems that the Old Crow is insisting on Khal Drogo providing the men that he promised or he will take you back,' Jorah explained to Harry. The tent had erupted into shouts and curses, the Dothraki all looking furious, and from the words Harry could pick up sounding furious at the threat to their Khaleesi.

Their Khal was still issuing threats even as he pulled Harry closer to his body, Rakharo was hovering close as though worried that Harry would be stolen from his sight without warning.

'Khaleesi, do you keep anything on your person that the Old Crow gave you, anything that he may have touched or cast spells on?' Jorah translated quickly when Drogo spun around and spoke too quickly for Harry to even try understanding.

'No everything that I came here in has been in travel packs for the last two months or so,' Harry shook his head.

'No jewelry, anything like that,'

'No,' Harry assured them.

Drogo spat something out to Jorah and his people, Harry catching the gist of it, saying something about Harry going nowhere, not allowing his Khaleesi to be taken from him and showing Dumbledore 'the Old Crow' that they would not be threatened.

Harry followed behind Drogo without resisting when he pulled him from the tent and to their own. Drogo's magic was roiling in his anger and yet Harry had never felt safer. He was not going to allow Dumbledore to take Harry, his people weren't going to even think about it. He had found somewhere where he was safe and wanted for the first time in his life.

Just before he entered their tent he caught sight of Rakharo moving behind them with two of Drogo's Kos Mago and Jhaqo, all of them apparently ready to guard their Khal and Khaleesi for the night.

Harry made a started noise when as the curtain fell closed behind them Drogo tugged him against his body, pressing his face into Harry's hair. Harry could feel the tension and worry in his body as he held Harry close. Harry pressed his face to Drogo's shoulder breathing in the scent of smoke, horse and sweat as he wrapped his arms around his large waist and stroked bare back until the tension released from it.

*I'm not going anywhere...I don't want to leave you,* Harry managed to say, it was perhaps a little hesitant but as sure he hadn't made any mistakes. Drogo jerked in shock before pulling back to stare down at him.

*You've learnt quickly,* He smiled running his fingers through Harry's hair.

*Still learning, need you to speak slowly, but getting better,* Harry grinned.

*I won't lose you. The Old Crow will die before I let him take you,* Drogo swore.

*I'm happy here, I don't want to be any...where else,* Harry shook his head.

*Good,* Drogo breathed out before leaning down to kiss Harry again, making his intentions more clear this time so that Harry had the time to pull away if he wanted to. Instead Harry raised himself onto his toes a little to meet him in the kiss so that his husband was not straining his neck with their height difference.

This kiss was slower but at the same time managed to light Harry's nerves on fire even quicker as he pressed closer.

When they slid into bed that night Harry once again lay half on Drogo, half on the bed as had become their normal sleeping position, but this time they lay exchanging kisses, enjoying the new intimacy between them. And though Harry could clearly feel and see the interest that Drogo was feeling he did not push Harry for anything more besides the hand that brushed over his bum causing a shiver of desire to run through him.

* * *

After that evening Harry seemed to manage to settle even more into the life he now led. His mind often flashed back to his first proper day in the Dothraki Khalasar when Jorah had advised him on not dismissing the idea of friendship and even love in his marriage too easily, he remembered his own thoughts and doubts about how he could ever love his husband. He had been so sure of the situation, he had been so sure that he would never love Drogo.

And now here he was, he realised that Drogo had not bought him, he had thought that Harry was entering into the arranged marriage that was common among the Dothraki, and he was falling in love with the Khal. His closest and probably most trusted friend was Jorah, a man nearly thirty years his senior who had started their relationship as his teacher, and now Harry could not imagine his life without him. He had good friends in Irri nd Jhiqui, who still could not seem to believe that their Khaleesi thought of them as such, it made him a little uncomfortable when they would stare at him with admiration, but luckily those moments were few and far between now. Or at least they were hiding it better. Rakharo and he had a strange relationship, even though Rakharo was older by around five years, Harry looked on him and treated him as a younger brother, which the Dothrakoyi acted as, until it came to protecting his Khaleesi.

* * *

The first night that he and Drogo slept together was after another of the Khal's great battles and wins, the ceremony had been as wild and fantastic as ever, their camp had increased by nearly four hundred willing. Harry had realised that some would join the Khalasar for protection until they wondered close enough to their home to make their own way there, others sensed a better life among the Khalasar, and protection from other slave rings that Harry was horrified to realise was still incredibly common in this corner of the world.

The feast had been filled with the music and dancing hat Harry loved of his people, and through it all Harry had felt his husband like a weight, he could feel his eyes burning into him, he could feel his magic tugging at him, he had been able to feel the phantom of his heat against his body from across the tent where he sat with his group while Drogo sat with his Kos. Jorah had had to knowing smirk on his face until Harry had sent him laughing into the crowd with a well placed stinging hex.

As the night wore on Harry knew he was playing with fire by refusing to go over to Drogo when his husband made his normal indications of desiring his company, instead he focussed on talking to Malakho, an old warrior of the tribe who was still sharp and deadly, many mistaking his age as a weakness had learnt their mistake harshly. He had been teaching Harry to duel and fight now that his Dothraki was almost fluent, though he still made a few mistakes here and there. Malakho had worn a small smile throughout their conversation that told Harry he knew the game he was playing, but he had been kind enough to indulge Harry and to provide something of a distraction as they did get caught up in their discussion of dulling.

Finally though Harry had not been able to bear the weight of that stare anymore and had bid Malakho goodnight,, before rising and making his way to the exist, pausing only as he stepped through to glance back at Drogo who had been watching him with a confused frown on his face, however whatever was written on Harry's face quickly had his expression changing to something that both thrilled and scared Harry, but luckily arousal was dancing thickly through his veins now stopping him from backing out. He sent his Khal what Jhiqui had assured him was a 'smoldering' look, before turning to leave again, Drogo already on his feet and cutting his way through the centre of the celebration to join him before he had even started turning.

The walk back to their tent was rushed and filled with dark words and promises, both of them almost panting with lust as they crushed their lips together as soon as they entered their tent. Harry's clothes did not survive Drogo's attack as they were ripped off of him quickly, large tanned hands caressing and searching over his skin making him reach for his husband's own clothing and strip it as fast as his trembling hands would allow.

The spell to open him up was cast as Drogo lay him down on their furs, his lips tracing pathways over Harry's chest and stomach, scalding words of desire and lust mixing with soft words of adoration and love seemed to sink themselves into his skin and he had to pull his husband up to kiss him.

*You're shaking, we do not have to,* Drogo murmured concerned against his lips as his hands caressed his sides gently.

*It isn't fear, I am nervous but I want you,* Harry shook his head, reaching up to trace the scar that lined his husband's cheek, moving down automatically to trace the other scars that stood out on his tanned skin.

His lips were caught once again and he sank into the kiss, barely aware of Drogo lining himself up with Harry's entrance until the head was pushed in. Harry gasped into Drogo's mouth holding onto his shoulders tighter at the strange feeling, his fingers biting a little deeper as Drogo pushed in further and the feeling became tinged with pain.

The Khal murmured assurances of his pleasure as he sank into him, Harry only suddenly realising the implications of how large his husband was as he panted into his shoulder and tried not to clench around him. It felt like an age until the Khal was finally fully seated in his Khaleesi, and he stilled there pressing kisses to Harry's cheek and lapping away the few tears that had escaped Harry's eyes.

Harry breathed deeply as he felt his body adjusting to the thickness of his husband, is fingers realising the tension that was going through the muscles of Drogo's body as he fought to keep himself still not to hurt him further. The soft words breathed into his eyes and gentle caresses relaxing him further.

*Move,* Harry breathed out arching into the body over his. Drogo withdrew slowly before pressing back inside in a smooth push Harry grunted at the feeling, still not pleasurable just feeling strange. Drogo thrust into Harry in a sharp job of his hips that Harry expected to hurt, only for his head to drop back and is body arch up into Drogo's a spark of pure fire went through him

*Perfect,* Drogo grunted into his ear drawing back and thrusting back in harder at the same angle, practically purring in pleasure as Harry cried out, his fingers clawing at the tanned skin underneath his fingers and with his husband's next thrust he lifted his leg over Drogo's thick waist and pushed back into thrust crying out his pleasure.

Their movements became desperate and furious as they moved together, their sweat slicked skin slapping together, their various noises and sounds of their pleasure, their heavy panting breaths filled the tent as their pleasure built and rose higher than either of them had ever known.

Drogo had Harry's leg thrown over his shoulder as he thrust inside of him even harder, his hand gripping the thigh of his other leg where it was around his waist. Harry's fingers were clinging onto Drogo's shoulder with one hand, the other hand's fingers were biting into the flesh of his arse cheek.

Harry was completely unaware of the fact that he was murmuring encouragement Dothraki in between his husband's name. Drogo however had not missed that it was his own language that his husband was speaking in while mindless with pleasure, and it only drove him on more, chasing the finish they could both almost taste.

When Harry released between their stomachs Drogo stilled at the sight of his beautifully flushed cheeks, his pleasure wracked face and the perfect cry that fell hoarsely from his swollen red lips. It was the mixture of the rhythmic clenching of Harry's tight channel around him and the soft caress of his magic over the Khal's skin drove him over the edge, and with a rough cry of his own his spilled within his small husband for the first time.

* * *

*I would burn oceans for you, raise cities and reform them so they would please you, I would bring you the heads of every man that has harmed you, the bones of those that would do you harm will line the path that we will walk. And I will love you till the darkness of time rolls upon us, we will build a life together that will be a happy one,*

Harry smiled and kissed the chest he was lying on, the words and promises soothing his soul.

*Can I ask you something?* Harry asked softly as he traced his fingers over one of Drogo's most prominent scars.

*Always,* Drogo answered straight away.

*What did the Dosh Khaleen say to you when you went concerning our wedding?* Harry asked softly. Their near approach to Vaes Dothrak having made him curious.

*They advised me of the danger that came with your hand, a shadow hovering behind you, but one they felt sure would not last for long after our marriage. They foresaw a chance of a great marriage between us, and...*

Harry lifted his head and rested his chin as he looked up at his husband, in their eleven months being married he had never seen his husband hesitate for anything.

*And what?* Harry asked curiously.

*They foresaw a child, a son, a great child,* Drogo reached down to rest his hand over Harry's stomach as the younger man blinked up at him a little stunned.

*A son?*

*A great son, the greatest the Dothraki have ever seen, the great stallion that will mount the world,* Drogo smiled softly at him, the sight still shocking enough to him that his heart jumped every time at the sight of it, though part of him was fairly sure it always would. *Is that ok?* he added a little uncertainly.

*Yes...yes...a son,* Harry breathed out with a smile as the age of a boy with Drogo's main features but with his eyes and nose.

*Our son,* Drogo cupped his face and drew him up into a kiss, groaning when Harry slid up his body onto his lap and rocked against him. *You're insatiable,*

*I haven't heard you complaining husband of mines,* Harry smirked leaning down to brush his lips over Drogo's chest.

*My moonlit beauty, hungry for me, why would I complain?* Drogo growled before sitting up sharply as Harry slid down onto him.

*So hungry, can't get enough of you,* Harry hummed in pleasure.

*Good!* Drogo growled slamming up into his husband as he ground down against him.

* * *

Harry lashed out with the small dagger at his hip, gasping and then choking as blood splattered over his face when his dagger met its mark the way in which Malakho had taught him. Beside him Jorah blasted the main three attackers off their feet as Rakharo, Malakho himself, Mago and Aggo dealt with the rest of the attackers.

Harry ensured Irri and Jhiqui were behind him, though they both had ed vicious looking daggers of their own and looked ready to spill blood.

They had been making their way through the small market together, buying a few things that they wanted and needed, Harry had managed to get some fruits that Drogo would actually eat that was not the normal ones that they found on their travels and a small barrel of what Jorah assured him was an excellent wine. It had been a good day, full of laughter and all of them enjoying a short break from riding. At least until one of the men at a stall they had been looking at grabbed at Harry and shouted a word, the electric shock the man received indicated that he had just tried to portkey Harry out of the area, the wards that Drogo himself had set around Harry with blood magic clearly working well.

The man and those that had leapt to attack and distract Harry's guard had been so stunned that it hadn't worked that they had been easily overwhelmed when Harry and his group moved into action. Jorah fighting as fiercely as any blood born Dothraki as he protected Harry.

*Khaleesi we need to get back to the camp, this scum will tell us what we need to know,* Jorah said thrusting one of the least injured and still alive men into Aggo's arms before gripping Harry's and hurrying them through the market, using his own body as best he could as a shield should any attacks come.

Harry was shaken as he followed Jorah blindly. He guessed that he should feel worse for killing someone, but realistically he was not the first man that Harry had killed. No he was more shocked at the sudden flash of danger to his happiness here. They were all aware of what the surviving attacker ws likely to tell them about who sent him, but he would be questioned anyway.

*Khaleesi?* Jorah's concerned voice brought Harry back to himself. He was stunned to find that they were standing in the evening tent, the man stripped and tied to one of the posts beside the great fire which was still burning from the night before. It was he and Jorah only in the tent besides the man, though Harry had no doubt that there were guards at the entrance.

*I'm ok,* Harry shook his head. *I just seem to keep forgetting that the world out there exists anymore. The Khalasar is more home to me than anywhere else I have ever known,*

*Harry!* Drogo's voice was frantic with worry as he burst through the entrance to the tent, racing his way over to where Harry and Jorah, were standing, his long legs covering the space easily. Harry gripped his arms to steady himself as he was tugged into Drogo's body firmly.

*I'm ok,* Harry assured him even as he pressed his nose into his husband's shoulder to better breathe in his scent, something relaxing in him being close to him again.

*You're covered in blood,* Drogo frowned brushing his thumb gently over Harry's cheek.

*Hmm? Oh, its not mines,* Harry shook his head.

*My growing Khaleesi warrior,* Drogo hummed before leaning down to kiss Harry softly. Harry closed his eyes and drank in the warmth of the kiss before parting with a smile for his husband.

*I'm fine,* He insisted still seeing the flicker of worry in those dark eyes.

*Jorah, you shall have any horse you wish for this, for protecting my Khaleesi,* Drogo looked to the man who bowed his head.

*My Khal, with respect I have a different request to make,* Jorah said nervously catching both Harry and Drogo's attention.

*Speak,* Drogo nodded

*I would be named Dothrakhqoyi to my Khal and my Khaleesi,* Jorah requested dropping to one knee in front of the two of them. Drogo blinked a little stunned before looking to Harry who nodded with a smile.

*Rise Jorah and draw your blood,* Drogo ordered. Amusingly Jorah looked a little shocked that his request had actually been accepted and stood on slightly shaky legs drawing his dagger.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly at Drogo when he took his hand and gently sliced a small cut onto his palm before ar more carelessly cutting his own palm. Rakharo stepped forwards holding a rough stone cup, and following Drogo's lead Harry allowed some of his blood to drip into it, followed by Jorah.

*From this day forwards we claim you as blood of our blood, in return for your loyalty and guarding you will be as family to us and in return we will protect and watch over you till our last breaths,* Drogo enchanted.

*I do so swear loyalty and love to my Khal and Khaleesi, my life will be willingly given for yours should the gods request it and I follow you wherever your feet may lead me, from now until my last breath,* Jorah swore. The flash of magic that went through them sealed the vows made, Jorah now bound to them and they to him for life.

*Qoy Qoyi,* Drogo grasped Jorah's arms and pressed their foreheads together in a ve that showed their respect and closeness.

*Qoy Qoyi,* Harry repeated his husband's action with a warm smile for his friend who was looking a little stunned. Well at least until Rakharo smacked him in the back.

*Who knew you had it in you Old man,* Rakharo smirked.

*Old Man! I'll show you Old Man!* Jorah growled.

*We need to interrogate him and get as much information as we can. Do you want to...*

*I want to stay, I want to hear this myself,* Harry shook his head. Drogo looked at him carefully before nodding and making his way to where the man was watching them fearfully, having now lost the features of someone of this area as his spells wore off, revealing pale skin and caucasian features.

* * *

Harry barely managed to hide a smile as his husband appeared to be attempting to glower the cold into submission as goosebumps rose on his bare skin. Drogo, the Kos and the Dothrakhqoyi as refused to alter their clothing in anyway to allow for the difference in the Scottish weather to the weather that they were sued o at home for their arrival.

And Harry had to admit he was glad of it, the expressions on the students, teachers and Order members faces when the Khalasar, all 40,000 of them rode in through the gates of Hogwarts with Drogo and the Kos at the head, was pretty satisfying for Harry. Especially when the Khalasar stopped and then spread out in their usual fashion and started setting up camp.

Harry dismounted and moved over to where his and Drogo's tent was already up as normal by the time his section of the Khalasar reached where they were camping for the night. His white mare plodded along obediently behind him and allowed him to tie her up outside their tent before he turned and stepped over to his husband. Rakharo, Jorah, Malakho as well as Mago, Jhaqo, Pono, Aggo, Kovarro, Qotho, Coholl and Haggo stepping around them in an intimidating show of their finest warriors. Even Harry had a sword strapped to his back and a dagger to his belt, both gifts from Drogo as Harry's fighting skills developed. Amongst their possessions was also a long bow that had come from Rakharo, Irri and Jhiqui as a birthday present and he had become quite skilled with that weapon as well.

Drogo reached out to touch Harry's cheek before bending to kiss him roughly, Harry touching the cold flesh of his husband's side as he took in the comfort that he was being offered.

*Are you ready?* Drogo asked.

*As I am ever going to be,* Harry sighed.

*We could always just kill the Old Crow,* Aggo offered cheerfully.

*Don't tempt me, I'm already fighting the urge to cut his beard from his face. Or just set it on fire,* Harry chuckled. As they walked over to where Dumbledore and the Order were standing on the edges of their wards looking incredibly put out fires sprung to life behind them and the camp was filled with the sounds of their people settling down. *Does Dumbledore speak Dothraki?* Harry asked Drogo

*No, Jorah acted as our translator last time,* Drogo smirked. Harry laughed softly to himself, he had learnt that Jorah's translations would often swing in the favour of the Dothraki with those who weren't cautious enough.

It was how they had gotten away with not having to return for a year and a half, Dumbledore had not stated a time within which Drogo had to supply aid to him. Drogo could ave gone years before setting feet to British soil. They were only here because Harry wanted to have all this over and done with so that he could spend the rest of his life with Drogo and not having to worry about more attacks by Dumbledore.

Part of him felt guilty for leaving the people he had known to suffer, the part of him that Dumbledore had encouraging his hero complex in. But the larger part of him that had lain alone in a cupboard knowing he was not loved, the part that had suffered through the disdain of the wizarding world with few offering outright support, the part of him that was now Khaleesi of his Khalasar and husband to Khal Drogo, the finest warrior the Dothraki had ever seen, that part of him reminded him that these people had allowed Dumbledore to sell him, had said nothing as he was given to the hands of a man that they had believed would rape him.

Stopping in front of them he saw they were looking worse for wear really. The war was clearly taking its toll, while he was looking better than any of them had ever seen. He had put on much needed weight, his skin was now tanned a permanent golden brown shade, his Dothraki clothing was stark against their robes and he knew he now gave out a feeling of calm control that he had never possessed before.

Standing in front of them was Dumbledore, Snape, McGonagall, Mrs and Mr Weasley, Remus, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and Neville.

'My Husband, Khal Drogo, greatest of the Dothraki Khalasars, wrecker of towns, ruler of sands and winds, Lord of the Waste and Masterer of nothingness is here to fulfil the exchange made himself and Old Crow Albus Dumbledore' They all looked startled when Harry translated Drogo's words and not Jorah. Though he himself was a little startled to hear how accented his speech now was, he had insisted that he and Jorah speak only in Dothraki once he learnt the language and he realised he had not spoken English in over ten months.

'Harry. Tell the Khal that he has not stood by his side of the bargain,' Dumbledore spoke in his disappointed Grandfather tone, clearly thinking that Harry would still be vulnerable to it. No doubt after being left at the hands of savages for so long.

'How has he done that?' Harry asked tilting his head a little, amusement lighting his eyes.

'It has been over a year and a half,' Dumbledore frowned.

'Did you specify and time in which Khal Drogo had to come here?' Harry asked, amusement clear now.

'Well...no,' Dumbledore said slowly.

'Then no oaths were broken. My husband is here to provide the air that he promised you. You were the one that failed to state a time in which you needed the aid,' Harry stated leaving them gawping at him.

*What happened?* Drogo asked curiously seeing their expressions.

*I pointed out Dumbledore's failing in the terms of the exchange between you,* Harry explained.

*You were not an exchange,* Drogo scowled even deeper making the Order shift on their side of the wards.

*Not to you,* Harry smiled at him.

'You speak Dothraki?' Hermione asked apparently unable to hold her curiosity anymore.

'I began my lessons in it the day after our wedding, I wouldn't be much use in being a Khaleesi if I could not speak to my people would I,' Harry snorted.

'Khaleesi?' Ron frowned.

'Consort to the Khal,' Harry explained.

'Why are we being left to speak on the other side of the wards?' Dumbledore demanded.

'We are still setting up camp, no one gets passed the wards during that time. Even once we are settled Khal Drogo will state who is allowed inside the camp and what numbers,' Harry explained.

'I control all wards within Hogwarts, if I wish to I can break down your wards,' Whatever Dumbledore was expecting it was not for Harry to look at him as though he had sprouted features and started singing the Birdie song.

*Dumbledore has no idea that Hogwarts is offering us her magic to set our wards. He has just threatened to bring them down because he controls all wards inside Hogwarts,* Harry said to Drogo not taking his eyes off of Dumbledore.

*If he truly had control of all the wards he would know that the stone building is providing us with the wards and that it has put them in our hands,* Drogo frowned.

*Does that mean he has no control over the wards or limited control?* Kovarro asked.

*Either way he is nowhere near as strong as he makes himself out to be,* Cohollo snorted.

*There are hundreds of children within these walls, if the wards don't hold and there is an attack,* Harry looked at Drogo who nodded.

*Once we are settled we will set to work on the wards. We will settle them to the control of the stone building rather than that of a person,*

'Harry you are being rude!' Mrs Weasley snapped interrupting them. Harry winced slightly when Jorah's angry translation to the others resulted in the sharp rasp of swords being drawn.

'You are addressing the Khaleesi of the greatest Khalasar, you will address and speak to him as such,' Jorah spat out furiously.

*Its ok,* Harry tried to sooth them.

*They will treat you with respect or we will teach them it. Your are my Khaleesi,* Drogo growled out glaring at the paler looking group.

'Our Little Harry, a Khaleesi...'

'With his very own guards who would have thought,' Fred and George grinned.

*This is Fred and George, they were good friends to me here,* Harry waved his hands at the two making it clear he was introducing them.

'Do you think they could...'

'Have found you a bigger husband?' They snickered looking up, and up, at his husband.

*They look like demons,* Drogo snorted.

'My husband thinks you look like demons,' Harry grinned.

'Thank you,' Fred and George bowed.

'There isn't a word for thank you in Dothraki, but he understands your meaning,' Harry explained as Drogo smirked at the two.

*We need to go and settle the camp and eat,* Drogo said wrapping his arm around Harry's waist.

'We need to settle in talks can continue tomorrow,' Harry turned to leave.

'Harry! What do you think you're doing?' Remus gasped.

'We have had a long journey here, and a lot of magic has been used. We need to settle in for the evening and give thanks to mother Earth for her assistance,' Harry glared at Remus. 'Unless you would like our men, women, children, old and young to freeze during the evening?'

'Harry...' Dumbledore started to scold only to freeze when Harry turned back around to glare at him, not the boy that had left with the Khal after his arranged marriage, but the Khaleesi of his people.

'I remind you that you failed to state a time in which my husband had to follow through with your agreement, we do not have to be here and we do not have to remain so long as we go with the intention of returning at some point. We shall speak to you tomorrow!'

*We will freshen up in our tent before supper this evening,* Drogo said gruffly do the others as they made their way through their people.

*Shouldn't we be helping with the camp?* Harry frowned only the make a startled noise when Drogo wrapped his arms around him and tugged him back so that he could feel the raging erection his husband was supporting. *Oh...* He gasped.

*We'll see you at supper, Khal, Khaleesi,* Jhaqo bowed with a smirk as Drogo hurried Harry into their tent, stripping him eagerly before the tent flap covered the entrance.

* * *

*Khal, Khaleesi!* Poor Rakharo was looking a little worried as he stepped into the tent, Drogo growled out in annoyance as he ensured their fur blankets were tucked around Harry before stomping over to the younger man completely naked himself making Harry roll his eyes en as he snuggled further under the warmth of the blankets.

His eyes were also very appreciative as he took in the site of Drogo walking back towards their bed, his tanned, muscled form moving as always like a predator. The strength of his thighs made Harry's mouth water, not to mention his husband's large cock that Harry had become incredibly fond of.

He grinned and welcomed his husband with open arms as he crawled up their bed to Harry his hear fluttering at the sight of the soft smile that gentled Drogo's face and warmed his eyes enough that Harry was sure he could survive on that heat alone.

*Your red headed demons are at the wards requesting to have breakfast with you,* Drogo told him after he had finished kissing Harry breathless.

*Do you mind them coming in?* Harry asked scratching his fingers through Drogo's loose beard.

*If you trust them of course not,* Drogo shook his head pressing a kiss to Harry's shoulder.

* * *

'Are you going to come in or are you sitting there till tonight?' Harry called. Fred and george startled before standing up with a grin. At Harry's wave they pressed against the wards and stepped through easily.

'I think you're guard dog is about the bite us,' Fred joked. Turning Harry saw Rakharo looking uneasily at their close proximity.

'Rakharo is a good friend, and a member of my guard,' Harry said firmly making them hold up their hands.

'Khaleesi, I heard we had guests,'

'Jorah, this is Fred and George,' Harry smiled as his friend fell into step beside him as they reached the eating area.

'Welcome,' Jorah nodded to them.

'You're the one that was brought to Harry at the wedding,' George remembered.

'Jorah has been a good friend to me, he was my teacher in speaking Dothraki and understanding the culture, my translator while I was learning, and now he has become a member of the Dothrakhqoyi,' Harry said, smiling amused as Jorah blushed.

'Dothra...' Fred blinked.

'Blood Guard,' Harry explained.

'Erm Harry?' George asked hesitantly.

'Yes?'

'What is this?' Fred frowned down into the bowl they had been handed.

'Its a kind of porridge and...a Dothraki delicacy,' Harry grinned as Jorah snorted in laughter.

'What is it?' Fred asked.

'The one meat that we have plenty of,' Harry smiled and watched as the twins looked around the area.

'Its...'

'Horse meat,' Harry nodded biting into his own serving merrily.

'I'm guessing it would be rude for us not to eat it?' George coughed.

'We're a travelling, desert people food is precious,' Harry nodded seriously.

'Its not too bad,' George said thoughtfully.

'Little chewy but not bad at all,' Fred nodded.

'It took me a while to get used to eating it regularly,' Harry admitted with a smile as they took in. 'What?' He asked when he caught the looks they were giving him.

'You look so different. Happy, healthy. We've been really worried about you,' George admitted with a small smile.

'I am happy. Not in the way that I had hoped, and yet I am more happy than I ever could have imagined,' He admitted.

*And what was it that you hoped for?* Drogo asked as he sat down beside him and stole some meat from his bowl. *You do not seem shocked I understand your birth tongue,* He added with what to Harry was a pout, though apparently to others it looked quite fierce as he could hear George and Fred gulping.

*I knew that Jorah has been teaching you, I did not want to ruin your surprise until you were ready to tell me,* Harry laughed making Fred and George look at him like he had gone mad.

*And how did you know?* Drogo asked reaching out to take another piece of meat only to have Harry hold his bowl out of reach kissing his cheek laughingly.

*I am your husband, I know everything,* Harry laughed as Drogo gripped his chin and kissed him firmly.

'Harry your husband is a very intimidating man,' Fred choked out.

*I do not understand fully what he said, but he fears me correct?*

*That is correct,* Harry smiled amused.

*Then I like him, he has good judgement,*

'He likes you, you have stroked his ego,' Harry laughed again as Drogo snapped his teeth by his ear.

'You laugh so often,' George said slightly shocked.

'What do you mean?' Harry asked confused.

'You laugh so often now,' Fred smiled gently.

*You did not laugh before?* Drogo frowned.

*Not often. No. I was not happy before,* Harry admitted meeting Drogo's eyes.

'You love each other,' George breathed out in sudden understanding. Harry turned around to look at them wide eyed before he smiled gently.

*Yes,* He nodded so that they understood. Drogo squeezed him tighter around his waist but said nothing more.

'So tell us about what you have seen the last year and a half, have you travelled that entire time?' Fred asked eagerly making Harry smile and settle back against Drogo's chest as he started telling them of the places they had been to. Jorah smiled and settled down happy to listen himself.

* * *

'We'll see you later ok?' Fred smiled as he hugged Harry.

'We've missed you,' George nodded nudging his brother aside to take his turn.

'Harry. Don't trust Dumbledore, seeing you happy seems to make him...'

'Furious. We think he wanted you to be suffering,' The twins said concerned.

'Don't worry I have learnt my lesson with him,' Harry sighed.

'He is mad,' Fred breathed out softly.

'Please be careful,' George stressed.

'We'll be careful,' Harry nodded.

'We don't want you to stop laughing again,' Fred touched Harry's cheek gently.

'We're very late saying it. But be good to him. Look after him,' George said to Drogo who was standing behind Harry.

*Always,* Drogo's words did not need to be translated.

*They are worried,* Harry frowned as the two slid through the wards and made their way back to the castle.

*Something lies in their minds like a shadow,* Drogo nodded staring after them as well.

*We should watch our backs,* Harry bit his lip before turning and wrapping his arms around Drogo. *You are a great warrior I know but please be careful, Dumbledore plays games of the mind better than the strongest duellor. Please. I can not lose you,* Harry sighed closing his eyes and pressing it to Drogo's shoulder.

*I know I can act foolishly, but I will make sure you do not stop laughing,* Drogo swore.

*I do you know.* Harry smiled looking up at him.

*You do what?* Drogo asked confused.

*Love you. So much,* Harry said softly.

*And I love you. You are my everything,* Drogo smiled bending to kiss him softly.

* * *

*That could have gone better,* Jorah said dryly as they walked back into their camp. Harry looked at him incredulously feeling more than a little frazzled.

*The Old Crow deserved it!* Drogo spat out clearly still fuming.

*Of course he did, but did you really have to set his beard and hair on fire!* Harry sighed.

*Yes!* Drogo said firmly glaring back over his shoulder where the smell of burning hair was chasing after them.

*I still think that you should let me decapitate him,* Aggo said huffily.

*No decapitating!* Harry said firmly.

*Can we maim him?* Rakharo asked hopefully.

*No!*

*Just a little?* Pono smiled winningly at his Khaleesi.

*No!...how do you maim someone a little?* Harry asked confused.

*Well...*

*You don't want to hear this Khaleesi,* Jorah interrupted.

*The...the...the...how dare he!* Drogo growled, his magic snapping around him furiously.

*Drogo calm down, he can't reverse our bonding,* Harry slipped his hand into Drogo's.

*And he'll definitely think twice about even considering it after that reaction,* Rakharo snickered. *Khal,* He added bowing as Drogo's eyes flashed onto him.

*Drogo calm down. I am not going to let him take you from me, I'm not going to let him take our future from us, our son,* Harry said softly but firmly so that the others would hear as he cupped Drogo's face and tugged him down enough that he wouldn't strain his neck.

*He has taken so much from you already, I don't want to let him take anything else off of you. I want to rip his world down around him, raise it and burn it to the ground before your feet and bring you his heart!* Drogo growled tugging Harry closer to him.

*Has anyone told you how romantic you are? No one has ever offered me a bloody heart before,* Harry smiled brushing Drogo's cheeks with his thumbs.

*Well, how about if I tell you at night I dream of our future, of you pregnant with our son, of us in our home playing with a small child, of an older child with your perfect eyes playing with two small children and you're sitting holding a baby,* Drogo whispered softly brushing his nose up Harry's cheek. Harry rested his hand on Drogo's chest as his heart thundered in his chest.

*I see him, eyes and my nose, your forehead and eye shape, your jaw line,* Harry smiled brushing said features with his fingers lovingly.

*I won't let us lose that,* Drogo said firmly.

*Neither will I,* Harry smiled kissing him sweetly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Harry stared at Dumbledore incredulously before rubbing his eyes tiredly.

'You really don't get it do you?' He sighed moving his eyes from Dumbledore to the rest of the Order who were all looking a him confused.

'What don't we get?' Ron frowned.

'We've seen the Dothraki tents Harry, we've seen how they live, what they eat. They need money,' McGonagall smiled.

'We,' Harry said sharply.

'I'm sorry?' McGonagall started.

'Its we, you have seen how we live, you have seen how we live. And we do not need the money,'Harry's back straightened and Drogo stepped behind him linking their fingers together. He didn't need to look to know his husband was glaring fiercely.

'Harry,' Hermione started to say but stopped when he looked at her.

'I am the Khaleesi of the Khalasar, they are my people as I am theirs. You sold me to what you thought would be repression with the Dothraki and instead you gave me my freedom in a way I had never hoped for. You gave me love, love of my people and for my people, and you gave me the love of a husband. Ironic isn't it,' Harry smiled at them.

'Harry...we undertsand that you are angry. We...have made some bad calls in concerns to you, your...marriage was not what...but that's not the point,' Dumbledore coughed, looking much more flustered than he would probably have liked. Not to mention that the look was a hundred more times amusing with beardless face that was still tinged a furious red, not the mention he had had to cut his hair quite short as it seemed that had caught fire as well before they had been able to put him out.

'No the point is you are now trying to hold the wealth of my family, my birth right over my head. You are trying to use money that is legally mines as blackmail to try and get me to fall back into your party line. Well, you can have it if you want,' Harry smiled as they all gasped at him.

'Harry you can't mean that. You claim the Dothraki mean so much to you, they clearly need the money, all we are asking is that you...'

'Yes all you are asking Hermione, is that I leave my husband, my friends, my family, my people or an unknown amount of time to come back to being ruled under your thumbs,' Harry glared tightening his hand on Drogo's arm as he felt the anger building in him.

'It won't e for that long Harry, and just think what your people will do with the money,' Dumbledore smiled.

'The Dothraki do not need money, we don't need monetary goods or riches. You really don't understand. Money means nothing to the Dothraki people. We travel with so little because that is all we need. The Khalasar have everything we need to be happy, we have each other. We live as we do through choice, not because we are forced to. Our riches are in the magic we are blessed with, our family and friends, our loyalty to each other. I have no need for money, my children will have no need for money, and as for power, the only power I need is blessed to me from mother magic and the earth. I have no need for the Lordships for I am no Lord, I am a Khaleesi,' Harry smiled.

'Harry, you're being foolish!' Remus snapped standing. 'You are giving up your family history, your father's history!'

'What use do I have for it? It won't bring them back, money isn't going to let me know them any better,' Harry glared at Remus tensing himself, enough that Drogo started rubbing his thumb over Harry's stomach under his shirt.

'Harry surely you can see sense, all w are asking is that you come back to school for a little while!' Molly smiled.

' The subject is closed. I will not be returning to Hogwarts, I will be staying with the husband you sold me to,' Now that he and Drogo's relationship had settled and he was in love with his husband and visa versa, and incredibly happy as such, that he was taking a lot of joy out of their expressions every time he brought up the origins of his magic.

'Harry wait!' Dumbledore called as Harry, Drogo and their guard turned to walk away.

'Yes?' Harry sighed.

'How do I grow my hair and beard back, no potions or spells are working!' Dumbledore said slightly pleadingly, causing an uneasy shuffle through the Order.

'My husband says that you have no right to have the chance to bear a braid as any honour and skill you have in battle has been lost with you hiding behind others. The spell will eventually wear off,' Harry translated, he and the others leaving as an angry murmuring followed them out.

* * *

*Khaleesi, the Old Crow's Dark Man is requesting to speak with you,* Malakho called from outside their tents entrance.

*Did he say his name is Severus?* Harry asked after a moments thought as to who Malakho could mean.

*I think that's what he said his name was,* Malakho called.

*Show him into the meeting tent, I will speak with him soon,* Harry instructed. Drogo shifted and looked at him curiously over his shoulder when Harry started brushing his hair again. *You think it is a bad idea?* He asked softly.

*You have told me about this man, and of his connection to the Old Crow, what can he have to say?* Drogo asked softly.

*I don't know, but for him to request to speak to me means he has something important to say. I am not the boy who left here,* Harry leant forwards to kiss Drogo's shoulder before sitting back again to carry on combing his long dark hair.

*You are definitely not the person I first met,* Drogo chuckled.

*Quiet you,* Harry grumbled good naturedly tugging the hair in his hands gently.

*I dislike lingering here, I want to take you home, to get you away from these vultures,* Drogo sighed leaning back into Harry's legs.

*I want to go home too. But we are here, and we need to see it through. Then we can live our lives in peace,* Harry said softly as he put the brush to the side and with now practiced fingers started braiding.

*Harry?* Drogo's fingers brushed his bare ankles where he had not gotten out of the habit of walking around their tent barefoot despite the cooler weather here.

*Yes?* Harry frowned at the lowered head curiously.

*Do you, would you wish to stay here? If you had the choice?* Drogo asked.

*Is that what you would want?* Harry asked, fear gripping his chest.

*Never! You are my life! And I love you. And it is because I love you that should this make you happier, if you wanted to stay...* Drogo frowned and lowered his eyes from where he had locked Harry's.

*If I wanted to stay, would you stay with me?* Harry asked softly.

*...yes, I would struggle with leaving the Khalasar, but I could not leave you,* Drogo said softly. He blinked when Harry wrapped his arms over his shoulders and pressed himself tightly against his back. Pressing a kiss to his bare shoulder before moving to lay kiss up his neck.

'Thank you,' Harry said softly

*Harry?* Drogo turned so that he could see Harry's face, confusion clear on it.

*My home is with you, with the Khalasar, I don't want to be anywhere but with you,* Harry slipped around Drogo's body to slide onto his lap. Drogo wrapped his arm around Harry's waist almost automatically as he looked at Harry still confused. *You are my husband, and they my people, you are all my home and I want to be nowhere else. This place may have once been home to me, but I knew no love here, no happiness. I have never been happier than I have been in our marriage,* Harry assured him.

*I would give you anything that you wanted,* Drogo swore running his fingers through Harry's hair.

*A dangerous promise to make my husband,* Harry smiled wickedly wrapping his legs around Drogo's waist and running his fingers teasingly over the Khal's strong jaw.

*And yet a promise i would make willingly and repeatedly. You want the stars, I will make jewels of them for you to wear,* Drogo said softly lifting Harry and laying him on the furs of their bed, hovering over him powerfully.

*You want the oceans, I will tame them for your delight,* Drogo stripped himself carelessly of his clothing before moving to remove Harry's equally as eager.

*If you want the sky I will bring it down for you touch,* Harry gasped as Drogo's words were spoken against the softness of his inner thighs while Drogo prepared him.

*And if you want me to burn the world for you...* Drogo gasped as he slid inside of his husband, holding him closely and kissing him furiously as they both adgusted to the feel of the other. *I will light every torch and raise this world around us,*

*I don't want stars, or seas, or fire. I want you to love me,* Harry panted as he clung onto Drogo's powerful shoulders and moved in rhythm with him.

*I already love you more than life itself,* Drogo groaned out.

*I want you to give me a family, children,* Harry grinned when Drogo groaned louder and his thrusts became pounding. *And I want you never to leave me,*

*Never,* Drogo growled out, his voice so strong that Harry truly belive him.

* * *

'Professor, I did not mean to keep you waiting,' Harry stepped into the tent to find th man standing uncomfortably but he was looking around with curiosity he could not hide.

'Do the Dothraki not apologise for keeping someone waiting for over an hour and a half?' Snape raised an eyebrow at him.

'Not the Khaleesi no, especially not when the meeting is not one that I have organised,' Harry smiled amused as Jorah and Rakharo bristled annoyed at the strangers words.

'You have changed,' Snape commented.

'I'm happy,' Harry shrugged casually.

'You have a people who worship at your feet,'

'I have love,' Harry's tone was calm but his eyes held a bite to them as they caught the black ones of his ex Professor.

'I never agreed with the decision he made!' Snape said sharply and suddenly.

'Its difficult you know. The worst thing he has ever done to me, which is quite impressive considering, turned out to be the best thing he has ever done for me. Being angry at him is pointless now, being angry at the rest of them is pointless. I am happy, in love, I have a life, a family, friends. But my heart doesn't have a place for them anymore,' Harry walked around the edge of the fire pit as he spoke, keeping his eyes on the other man who walked in mirror to him.

'I am glad that it worked differently to how he planned,' Snape admitted.

'Why are you here Snape? Dumbledore wouldn't send you as a diplomat, he is not foolish enough to think sending you will help him in anyway,' Harry stopped and faced Snape sharply.

'What happened you and Dumbledore concerning your...wedding, I...it made me realise a lot of things,' Severus admitted.

'You realise that it is too late for some sort f reconciliation or new start. There is too mcuh history there for both of us,' Harry said gently.

'I knew but a part of me thought...' Harry made his way over to where the man was staring down at his feet, reaching out to gently touch his arm.

'If I had not been married to Drogo, if I had not had this chance away from here maybe we could have formed a relationship. But it did happen, and I am different to the man I would have been if I had stayed here,' Harry squeezed Snape's shoulder and smiled when the man looked up to meet his eyes. 'I am going back to my home when this is done, and the Khalasar is not somewhere that you would enjoy being,' Harry smiled.

'I could try,' Snape said a little defensively.

'Do you think you could eat horse meat for breakfast, lunch and supper and ride for nearly ten hours a day?' Harry grinned. 'Not to mention bow and call me Khaleesi?'

'The horse meat and riding I could perhaps manage, but bowing to you...Merlin!' Snape smiled a little.

'I can help you get out though. We went through this city that you would have loved the potions experiments were exceptional, and the ingredients there I'm pretty sure you dream over,' Harry laughed.

'That sounds like a little piece of heaven,' Snape smiled.

'I'm sorry things couldn't have been different for us,' Harry said softly.

'Don't be, you do not know how happy it makes me to know that you are happy and have a future to look forward to. I did not want your life to become mine's as Dumbledore's pawn,' Severus said sadly.

'You still have time to build a life,' Harry squeezed his arm tighter.

'We have to win this damned war first,'

'Oh I have no intention of losing, and neither does my husband,' Harry smirked nodding to where Drogo was sitting near the entrance with Rakharo and Jorah.

* * *

Harry ducked and rolled slashing out with his sword in one hand, his dagger in the other. He fired a spell from his dagger before smoothly twisting around as Jorah di the same against his back, the two moving in sync with each other, they twisted again and Rakharo snapped his whip between the two of them, the spell on it ensuring the four Death Eaters it hit dropped straight away.

He could feel worry for Drogo at the back of his mind but he kept it there as Malakho and Jorah had instructed him to, he trusted that his husband was still alive and fighting where ever he was on the battle field since they had been split up.

They had been fighting for hours and Harry could feel tiredness settling into his bones, but he pushed on, not letting it get to him as he used all the things he had been taught in battle. He, Jorah and Rakharo worked smoothly together almost as though they were dancing, Aggo, Qotho, Mago and Pono were flanking them fighting tooth and nail, and with the viciousness of the Dothraki.

* * *

Harry's eyes widened as he watched Drogo hitting the ground, Voldemort not even looking at the man he had just cursed hit the floor. Instead those red eyes were locked on Harry and the grief his spell had caused as Harry watched his husband falling.

*NO!* Harry screamed, a pure blast of magic emanating from him that sent everyone in a ten foot radius of him flying off of their feet, everyone but him and Voldemort. he was aware of Jorah fighting to untangle himself from Rakharo and another tangle of limbs, calling out to him as he walked passed. He was aware of Voldemort's ire as he was ignored, Harry's focus on one thing and one thing only.

He knelt down beside his husband, brushing his fingers gently though his hair and then down his cheek, tears falling onto the tanned skin of Drogo's face. He choked back his sob and lowered his forehead to Drogo's clutching onto him tightly.

'I would have thought you had learnt by now Potter, love is weakness,' Voldmort gloated as he let out a cackle.

'That's where you're wrong,' Harry gritted his teeth and stood, tears cleaning tracks through the dirt and blood coating his cheeks.

'Do you think that this is strength?' Voldemort laughed tilting his head and looking at Harry.

'Yes,' Harry said firmly, absolutely.

'Then your are dillusional with grief,' Voldemort snorted.

'No I am dangerous with my grief. You have taken the last person I love from me,' Voldemort seemed put out that Harry was not reacting to his jibes, was not screaming and shouting at him. Instead he stood by Drogo, sword and dagger in hand.

'You believe you are dangerous to me?' Voldemort laughed furiously.

'I am,' Harry nodded before moving and firing his first kiss. He dodged easily out of the way Voldemort's first curse, catching his second with the edge of his blade listening to the blade sing as it absorbed the magic.

He had Voldemort on the move with his next three curses, the fourth had him actually having to dive out of the way, his red eyes wide and worried all of a sudden as he had to roll himself to his feet.

Harry had to let the second of Voldemort's curses hit him as he dodged the third by rolling to the right, as he rolled his cast the counter curse on himself before it could do any damage. Their next spells hit mid air and Harry slashed out with his dagger to cut through Voldemort's next one.

'You have definitely changed since last we met Potter!' Voldemort gritted out.

'You want to know the biggest change?' Harry smiled, visibly startling Voldemort.

'Go on tell me this change that makes you so sure of yourself!' Voldemort sneered, a strange look for someone without a nose.

'I'm not alone anymore,' Voldemort snarled as Rakharo's whip came out of nowhere and wrapped around his wand arm. Jorah's spell hit surely and summoned the wand to himself even as his sword chopped Nagini's head off as she tried to attack to stop the interference.

'What...' Voldemort looked between the three of them confused.

'This is love Voldemort, this is my strength, the people that I love. This is makes me so sure, because I know that I will give my life for them, and they for me,' Harry smiled sadly at the man raising his sword high.

'Do you think simply stabbing me will kill me?! I am death!' Voldemort spat laughing hysterically.

'No, but we planned for that,' Harry said softly. Voldemort snarled as Jorah's spell captured his free hand, tying rope around it and tugging it out towards him.

'You think you can beat me Potter? I will kill all those you love! I will destroy your world and make you watch before killing you slowly and painfully!'

*No you won't,* Voldmort gasped and looked down at the sword protruding through his back to his chest, staring down at the blade covered in his own blood. He choked when Harry's sword plunged down through his chest.

*Mother magic seal his soul, hold it to his body. By all things natural with magic, by the earth, water, flames and air hear our prayer,* The four of them repeated the spell in harmony over and over until Harry pulled his sword out and swung it, cleanly decapitating Voldemort.

* * *

The silence was almost deafening as everyone took in what had just happened, swiftly followed by the popping noises of the Death Eaters frantically apparating out of the area, some of the aurors and more professional Order members following them.

Harry however reached forwards and grabbed hold of the long braid and tugged its owner forwards sealing their mouths together in a furious kiss. Drogo in return wrapped his own arm around Harry's waist and tugged him against his body kissing back with as much hunger, need and fear.

*If you ever do that to me again I swear I will castrate you!* Harry snarled pulling back and punching Drogo in the face. The stunned expression on his husband's face before he winced as he took in Harry's threat was comical, though Harry ensured the glower stayed on his face.

*I did not mean to do it!* Drogo huffed.

*I thought you were dead!* Harry snarled.

*So did I,* Drogo admitted touching the still slightly deep wound on his chest with a small wince.

*When I felt your pulse...* Harry grabbed Drogo and tugged him down into another kiss, fighting the urge to climb his husband like a tree and reassure himself that he was still there.

*Khal, Khaleesi, perhaps we should go back to the camp, before the wolves descend,* Jorah interrupted nodding to where the Order led by Dumbledore were indeed descending on them.

*EVERYONE BACK TO CAMP! WE REST AND THEN WE LEAVE TOMORROW NIGHT, WE WILL CELELBRATE OUR VICTORY ON OUR OWN SOILS!* Drogo shouted over the field to their people before hugging Harry close and apparating them out.

* * *

Harry gasped as Drogo thrust slowly back inside of him so that he could feel every bump and vein of his large cock, his hands were scrambling for grip on the sweaty slick skin underneath them, his legs were tightly wrapped arund Drogo's waist holding onto it tightly, terrified to let go.

They were both filthy from battle still, covered in soil, blood, sweat and other things that Harry really did not want to think about. But he didn't care, he moved with Drogo eagerly, his lips seeking out his husband's for another kiss, every panting breath against his lips, every thrust of his hips, every flex of his muscles, the heart thundering underneath his hand reminding him that he was still here with him that he was still alive and here, that their dreams were still laid beneath their feet.

Their love making had started out fierce and almost violent, they had shredded each others clothes impatiently, their nails raising furious red lines and even blood in places. Their lips had ripped at each other, teeth clashing and biting. But as soon as they lay onto their furs everything changed. Grips became caresses, they moved slower, and when Drogo had entered Harry it had been in a gentle, smooth motion that had left them both gasping and panting into each others arms.

And now as they had been moving together for what felt like hours Harry felt the tears coming, the fear for what he had nearly lost, for losing the man he loved, spilled out and he clung to Drogo tighter. Drogo in turned murmured soothingly into his ears, reminding Harry of the first days of their marriage when they would lie naked together, his new husband trying to sooth him, speaking to him in a language he had not understood. Drogo kissed away his tears before pressing their lips together, no more than a press of lips as they panted against each other while they moved together.

And after they had spilled together, Harry crying out and arching into Drogo as his husband's large arms held him tightly against his chest and he thrust as deeply into as he could, after they had both finished calling out their pleasure into the other's skin they collapsed together. Both weary and drained from the events of the day. They had sleepily rearranged themselves, Harry shuffling so that he was lying in his favourite position, half on Drogo, half on their bed, their legs tangled together. Drogo made a half hearted attempt at covering them with their furs, mostly managing it.

*I love you,* Harry whispered against his chest, laying his ear over his heart so that he could listen to the soothing beat, avoiding the wound Voldemort's spell had caused.

*And I love you...always,' Drogo swore holding him firmly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

Harry smile as Drogo kissed his cheek wrapping his arms around him from behind. He leant back into his husband's chest and carried on staring up at the castle lit by moonlight, hundreds of tiny yellow lights glittering through the dark where the candles were still lit.

*This was the first place where I kind of had a home you know?* Harry said softly. Drogo's arms tightened around him and Harry reached down to link their fingers together as he knew he was thinking about the Dursleys.

To say that that conversation had not gone down well would be an understatement, Drogo had been like a bear with a sore head protecting its territory for weeks, snarling and snapping at anyone that so much tried to look at Harry. The young man was also ignoring the fact that he had a fairly good idea where Drogo, Rakharo, Jorah, Malakho, Irri and Jhiqui had snook away to this afternoon while Aggo and Pono distracted him with the guiltiest smiles he had ever seen, causing him to roll his eyes and just play dumb.

*I thought that I would never love anywhere like this,* Harry sighed resting his head on the crook of Drogo's neck still staring up at the castle.

*And now?* Drogo asked but they knew that the question was more rhetorical then anything else.

*I never want to step foot back here,* Harry smiled.

*It is odd, being here, where you came from,* Drogo admitted also looking up at the castle.

*Perhaps it is appropriate being here,* Harry hummed thoughtfully, grinning as he felt Drogo's eyes turn onto his confused.

*Appropriate?*

*Well yes, this is where I began my life in the wizarding world, this is where I was told about you, I suppose that it is right that we start our new life as a family together here as well,* Harry said calmly.

*We are already a family, we have been since we bonded nearly two years ago, it took us a little while to settle into it I admit,* Drogo chuckled.

*A family of two maybe, but now, a family of three,* Harry smiled and moved the hand in his down to rest over his stomach. He watched amused as Drogo blinked stunned, growing realisation in his eyes.

*You mean...*

*While you were out this afternoon I went to see Hirri to get checked over, I was feeling different my magic was feeling different since yesterday. I was a little worried that it was something to do with the curse I took. Instead she told me that it was my magic forming protections around the baby,* Harry grinned before laughing as Drogo scooped him into his arms and spun him around.

*A child! You are...you are pregnant! This is...I love you,* Drogo stammered before allowing Harry to tug him into a firm kiss that said everything between them instead.

*Our baby,* Harry beamed happily at him.

*You have made me the happiest man,* Drogo smiled, fully and completely in a way that Harry had only been privileged to see twice. Running his fingers over Drogo's forehead and down his cheek he smiled contentedly back.

*And you have made me the happiest I have ever been in my life, in a way I had never thought I could have. I love you, with all my heart and my soul,* He swore.

*Harry,* Drogo breathed out resting their foreheads together gently.

*Lets go home,* Harry said contentedly.

* * *

'Potter,' The call had Harry turning before smiling when he saw the three figures standing on the outside of the wards.

'I wondered when you would show up, you were nearly late,'' He grinned motioning them inside.

'You're leaving,' Snape sighed looking around the rapidly packing camp.

'As are you,' Harry grinned knowingly.

'Your Dothrakquill, Jorah gave me the coordinates of that place you were talking about, I thought I would check it out,' Snape nodded.

'Close, Dothrakqoyi,' Harry corrected. 'Dumbledore know you're leaving?'

'No, and he won't until I am gone. I have of course left him a few leaving gifts,' Snape smirked before bowing his head as Drogo walked up behind Harry.

'What sort of presents?' Harry asked eagerly, knowing that smirk could mean nothing good for the Old Crow.

'Enough information sent to the Prophet to ensure that carefully crafted image of his will be destroyed for ever, the truth about your marriage and the things that he has done to you. You are the savior, and he will be the man that sold you and sent you away. He should have known better than to keep a spy so close in his confidence,' Snape smirked darkly.

'Thank you,' Harry smiled reaching forwards to hug the surprised man.

'You're welcome,' Snape slowly wrapped his arms around Harry, before hugging him tightly. 'You could have been mines you know,' He admitted softly.

'You and Mum?' Harry asked pulling back to look at him shocked.

'We had a time where there was a chance that our love for each other could have become more than platonic, for me it did, but I ruined any hopes of her thinking of me as anything more. And your father was there at the right time, I could never accept that she loved him and not me,' Snape closed his eyes at the old pain, only to open them when Harry touched his cheek gently.

'You have let the past control you too much, those chains have loosened for the moment. Let them go, live life, fall in love, find happiness, but let go,' Harry advised softly.

'You make a fine Consort,' Snape smiled a little shakily.

'We will be visiting, so I expect you to do as I say, if you do not I will be very displeased!' Harry scolded teasingly.

'Yes Khalseei,' Snape bowed deeply, stunning Harry so much that even Drogo's booming laughter was added to the others at the expression on his face.

'Well Little brother I guess it is...'

'Time to let you go again,' Fred and George smiled stepping over to him, but their eyes were sad in a way that he had never seen before.

'Only for a little while, when you're ready for a vacation away from the shop I expect your owl! We'll let you know where we are so you can meet us!' Harry said firmly throwing his arms around both of them in a tight hug.

'You want us to...'

'Of course, I want your nephew or niece to know their uncles,' Harry grinned as they gawped at him.

'Your...bloody hell Harry!' George spluttered while Fred just gawped at him.

'Shush, we're keeping it quiet for now,' Harry smiled kissing both their cheeks. 'We'll see you real soon,'

'You can bet your life on it now!'

'We had better put our heads together to come with something worthy of a price or princess,'

*Are you ready?* Drogo asked softly touching Harry's back, some of the camp already apparating out.

*Definitely,* Harry grinned.

'Harry!' The shout had him groaning as he watched Dumbledore, McGonagall, Ron and Hermione racing towards them only to bounce slightly off of the wards. They were all a little beaten and scratched as everyone else was from the battle, McGonagall's arm in a sling. Dumbledore however was looking apoplectic.

'Have you come to see us off?' Harry asked calmly.

'You can't just leave!' Dumbledore spat out.

'I believe I can, we have settled our debts to you, my husband has paid the price agreed when you sold me. We are now free from you forever,'

'You were meant to want to stay!' Dumbeldore screamed before wincing.

'Ah you thought poor abused Harry would come crawling back, more beaten and trod down, begging you for rescue. I'm sorry DUmbledore but you miscalculated on that one, you should have picked a less honorable man to marry me to. How does it feel to know that in trying to beat me down more you gave me true happiness and love? That you gave me freedom and a future I had never hoped for here?' Harry laughed.

'I won't allow you just to leave!' Dumbledore drew his wand.

'You made your choices and now you have to live up to the consequences of them. You signed away all your rights when you sold me. I'm leaving, and will never, ever have to see you again,' Harry smirked stepping back and moving to the centre of the camp.

*Did you just call me honourable!* Drogo grimaced distracting Harry from the shouting coming from the four at the wards.

*I'm sorry my love but its true,* Harry laughed as he stepped into place between Jorah and Drogo ready to apparate. The last thing he saw was Fred, George and Severus' amused faces while Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hermione and Ron bounced themselves off the wards trying to break in. And then he was gone forever.

* * *

**Extra**

Harry was miserable, completely and utterly miserable. His ankles were throbbing, his back was aching, and his temper was set to a low sizzle in the heat of the sun.

Jorah, Rakharo and the others were all riding around him in a terrified silence, only Irri and Jhiqui had the nerves to ride near him and he was guessing that was in some sort of show of solidarity. When they finally stopped for the day he had never seen anyone dismount and flee as quickly as they all did.

*How are you feeling my love?* Drogo asked gently as he helped Harry off his horse, Aggo and the others walking over with him.

*I'm going to chop your balls off and feed them to the horses you great prick! And if you think you are coming anywhere near me tonight you can think again! Touch me and I will break every bone in your hands!* Harry spat before stomping off into their tent leaving Drogo and the others to gawp completely stunned after him, Drogo's hands still raised to help Harry.

*I fear his hormones have kicked in Khal Drogo, he has been...tempermental all day,* Jorah sidled over when he saw that the coast was clear.

*His glare is scarier than yours!* Rakharo nodded, gulping a little.

*What do I do?* Drogo turned to Malakho, the only one of them with experience in pregnant spouses.

*Grovel,* The old man cackled amused.

* * *

*I'm sorry, I've been in a terrible mood the last few weeks,* Harry sighed as he tucked himself into Drogo's side, allowing contact in bed for the first time in a week. Drogo cautiously but gratefully wrapped his arms around his husband, breathing in the scent his had missed more than he had ever expected.

*Its ok, I spoke to Hirri, she said it is normal to be a flare of emotions for a few weeks into the third month while your body gets used to chemicals and hormones that it is not normally used to. I have missed you though,* Drogo said softly.

*I'm sorry I threatened to castrate you so often, I wouldn't really do that, I'm much to fond of that part of you,* Harry said poutily earning himself the chuckle he wanted, and the kiss. *I just ache most of the day riding,* He sighed.

*I wish that I had known before we set the apparation point, I would have set us closer to Vaes Dothrak,* Drogo frowned guiltily.

*We're not that far off now, that will make it easier,* Harry shook his head leaning up to kiss Drogo. His husband was a little stunned when Harry hummed against his lips and moved to straddle him, smaller fingers dancing over his chest and stomach.

He allowed Harry to set the pace, watching with hungry eyes as Harry lined himself up and impaled himself on his cock, he gripped Harry's hips for support as his husband rode him with a pleasure n his face that drove his own higher. He was gentle with his own thrusts when Harry began to tire and whined in protest, well gentler than he would normally have been.

The feeling of Harry around him after what felt like much too long finished him at an embarrassingly fast rate, his hand reaching down to Harry to bring him off with him having to work quickly to prevent his husband's ire.

* * *

Harry sighed happily as he rested on his husbands chest, carefully arranged aware of his growing stomach. He had not realised how much he had needed Drogo until the minute he pressed inside of him.

Now he was enjoying the peaceful afterglow, Drogo's strong hands stroking gently up and down his side as they just enjoyed the closeness of each other. Finally though Harry paused in the nonesense patterns he was drawing on Drogo's chest.

*Its going to be a boy,* He said surely getting his husband's attention fuly.

*How do you know?* Drogo asked softly, his fingers automatically sweeping down to brush over his stomach.

*I just know,* Harry said with a serenity that Drogo thought had never made him look more beautiful. Smiling he leant down a lightly brushed their lips together, Harry leaning up just a little to meet him.

* * *

*Its amazing,* Harry breathed out looking over the great hidden city of Vaes Dothrak. He rolled his eyes fondly as his husband, Kos and his band of blood riders galloped on ahead down to the city like excited little boys.

*It is only my second time here,* Jorah admitted, a bright smile on his own face as he looked down on the city. It looked like a larger more perminant vrsion of their travelling camp giving Harry a sense of home straight away. The huts were made of straw, wood and mud brick, standing in huge circular shapes that the Dothraki favoured. In the centre one massive oval structure stood out over all the rest.

*Khaleesi?' Rakharo smiled.

*Lets go,* Harry nodded turning his horse to enter through the warded entrance in the form of two great stallions rearing up, their front hooves and legs forming a massive archway they rode under.

* * *

*He has to eat the whole heart?* Jorah asked Rakharo worriedly, the young Dothrakqoyi not taking his eyes off of Harry in the centre of the hut as he answered.

*Yes the whole heart,*

Jorah and most of Drogo's people had never seen this rite performed and so were watching in deadly silence, the only noise being the chanting and wailing of one of the Doth Khaleen, who was raising prayers. The last time this rite had been performed it was for Drogo himself, his bearer kneeling in the exact spot Harry now was, eating his way through a raw stallion heart.

*The baby will be strong and healthy, a strong Khal or Khaleesi if Khaleesi Harry can eat it all,* Irri nodded without taking her eyes off of Harry.

His mouth, chest, hands and arms were all covered in blood from where he was chewing his way through the heart determinedly. His eyes never left Drogo's where his Khal was sitting just behind the Dosh Khaleen watching calmly, sure of his husband's strength.

The Khalasar were all watching practically holding their breaths even as one they chanted for their Khaleesi as Harry ripped apart the last few bites, pressing the final piece in and chewing determinedly.

*The prince is riding, I have heard the thunder of his hooves, swift as the wind he rides, his enemies will cower before him, their wives will weep tears of blood! The Stallion who mounts the world, the Stallion who is the Khal of Khal's! shall unite the people into a single Khalasar, all all the people of the world shall be his heard.* The Doth Khaleen cried out into the hut as the people chanted louder and louder.

Only for silence to fall as Harry retched and fell forwards. A collective breath was heard and then held as Drogo leant forwards concerned. Harry let out a small noise before pushing himself back up into a kneeling position and pointedly swallowing. The people cheered and began their chanting again as the Doth Khaleen took up her chanting again.

She paused however when Harry pushed himself to his feet and after smiled at Drogo turned to look at all his people.

*A Prince rides inside of me! And he shall be called Rhaego!* He cried out into the tent. Jorah could feel the excitement rising in the people, rising in himself as they all took up the chant of the unborn prince's name, none of them doubting that Harry knew exactly what the sex of the baby growing inside of him was.

Drogo stood and made his way to Harry, his people chanting the name of his son and lifted Harry around thighs, carrying him around the dais for all his people to see, his pride and love clear on his face as he pressed a kiss to the swollen stomach that housed his son. That housed Rhaego.

* * *

*Do you mind?* Harry asked later as Drogo gently took his feet into his lap and started massaging his ankles as had become their habit.

*Mind?* Drogo hummed.

*His name?* Harry asked nervously.

*Of course not, it feels right,* Drogo smiled resting his hand gently on Harry's stomach. *Rhaego, my son,*

*It came to me when I was kneeling, the name just came into my head,* Harry admitted.

*I can not wait to hold him in my arms,* Drogo sighed stroking his thumb over where Harry's belly button had popped out under the swell of his stomach.

*Three months, not long now,* Harry grinned stroking the sides of his belly before gasping. *Here!*

*Such a strong kick on him,* Drogo said proudly, leaning down to press his lips to the place the kick was coming from.

*My insides are less proud and happy for it than you are,* Harry laughed, the words holding no sting. *Though I could do with a little more calm with a horse heart in my stomach,* He winced.

*Are you still feeling sick?* Drogo asked concerned.

*A little, mainly still feeling over full,* Harry grimaced.

*You were amazing!* Drogo breathed out.

*Oh no you don't!* Harry laughed pressing his foot to Drogo's chest as he saw the heat in his husband's eyes. *If you wanted sex tonight you should not have made me eat the raw horse heart!*

*I know it was hard to do,* Drogo looked a little guilty. Harry mentally cursed his husband a little, for someone built like a tank and who showed his emotions only when they were alone, he managed to portray the kicked puppy look quite well.

*I did it for you, for him. I'm glad I did,* Harry shook his head, holding out his arms in an offering that Drogo quickly took, sliding over him to press their lips together gently.

Harry smiled into the darkness when they were settled wrapped together under their covers with only the faint glow of the banked fire giving any light as he felt a hand sliding over his stomach, gently stroking it and the reverent whisper of Rhaego reaching his ears before he slipped into a tired sleep.

* * *

*Khaleesi,* Jorah sat down next to Harry met with a smile.

*Your on guard duty tonight then huh?* Harry said getting an unrepentant smile back.

*You are nearly due, everyone is a little on edge. We feel better knowing that one of us is near to you at all times. Though I am glad that we are not travelling, or riding on a few hours sleep would have been hell,* Jorah chuckled.

*Trust me, I am glad that we are not riding either,* Harry said ruefully rubbing his huge stomach.

*The Dosh Khaleen have everything ready?* Jorah asked.

*They are as excited as we are I think,* Harry nodded.

*The Dosh Khaleen had no children of their own to take over their Khalasar's, they see each child born to a Khal and Khaleesi as their grandchildren I believe,* Jorah said thoughtfully.

*They have been amazing, I would have been lost without them. Honestly my husband can decapitate someone without blinking, mention after birth and he goes paler than a piece of paper,* Harry shook his head amused.

*I have to admit I am looking forward to the birth,* Jorah smirked. *Can you not sleep Khaleesi?*

*I'm a little uncomfortable, and hungry,* Harry sighed rubbing his stomach.

*Come Khaleesi, we'll find you something to eat, do you want meat or fruit? Something sweet?* Jorah asked as he helped Harry to his feet, the young Khaleesi smiling amused at his fussing.

* * *

*Drogo!* Harry grumbled throwing his shoe at the lump in their bed that indicated his husband.

Said husband just grumbled and snuggled further underneath the covers.

*Drogo!* Harry shouted before wincing as the missile that he had made of his other shoe connected with Drogo's head as he sat up.

*Harry?* He blinked confused rubbing his forehead.

*I'm stuck,* Harry pouted where he was stuck kneeling on the floor.

*You're...*

*Stuck yes, so I would appreciate you coming and helping me up!* Harry glared.

*I'm sorry, I know you are getting frustrated with how limited you are in getting around, but its not much longer now and we will have Rhaego in our arms,* Drogo said softly as he hurried from bed and helped pull Harry to his feet.

*I know, he's worth it. I just...*

*What?* Drogo asked concerned again as Harry looked down.

*I'm massive! I look hideous, my ankles are swollen and massive, I...* Harry blinked when his slightly tearful rant was cut off by his husband's lips.

*You look beautiful,* Drogo said firmly, stroking gently over Harry's stomach.

*Sorry, I know I am being silly,* Harry huffed wrapping his arms around Drogo and hugging him as best he could.

*You're tired, hot and fed up. Not long now,*

*Can we cuddle in bed for a bit?* Harry sighed.

*Of course,* Drogo smiled drawing Harry back to the bed.

* * *

Drogo paused in the doorway to their hut, food in his hands and smiled as he watched Harry. He had been feeeling quite tired today and so had spent most of it around their hut. He had decided eventually to stay there for supper as well. Drogo had had to go and show his face in the main feasting tent, but as soon as he could he had left with a plate of food for Harry.

The image that he came back to s something he had dreamt of for any years now. His husband was sitting on their bed, his hands stroking his stomach as he sang gently a song one of the Doth Khaleen had taught him. His skin was glowing golden in the firelight and Drogo had never seen him look so content.

*Hey,* Harry smiled welcomingly as he noticed Drogo by the door.

*I brought you something to eat,* Drogo said softly crawling onto their bed and placing the plate he had brought onto Harry's knee.

*Goat!* Harry said cheerfully spotting the meat on his plate.

*I thought something different would be nice, I also brought these for afters,* Drogo smiled placing a second plate full of Harry's favourite fruits on the bed.

*You're spoiling me,* Harry grinned managing to lean forwards enough to kiss him.

*I'm allowed to,* Drogo shrugged pressing a slightly deeper kiss to his lips before lifting a piece of meat to them.

*Are you going to feed me now?* Harry teased before taking the offered bite.

*If I want to,*

*What's gotten into you?* Harry laughed nudging Drogo with his foot.

*I love you,* Drogo said warmly, gaining a content smile from Harry

*And I you, always and forever,*

* * *

*What is taking so long?!* Drogo growled as he paced up and down outside of the hut that he had been thrown out of for snapping at one of the Dosh Khaleen. Harry's tired shouts of pain and exertion could be heard from inside.

Irri, Jhiqui and Jorah were inside with Harry, the rest of them were sitting outside, or pacing, worriedly.

*Everything will be going fine, they would have come and told us if there was something wrong,* Rakharo said comfortingly, before paling slightly as Harry let out a very loud scream.

They all froze and looked to the entrance as Harry gave out one more almighty yell and after two long seconds of silence and loud babies cry broke out within the hut. Drogo sagged weakly against Aggo who had moved quickly to support him, grinning at his friend and clapping him on the back.

*You're allowed back in now,* Jorah smiled at his Khal, poking his head out of the entrance. He looked exhausted himself but hs smile was nearly cracking his face and Drogo hurried passed him to step inside.

*Hey, come and meet your son,* Harry was beaming tired from the bed in the centre of the hut, a small body laying on his naked chest moving and shifting little arms and legs.

He walked over slowly, awe and fear clenching in his chest as he took in the already downy black hair on a tiny head, a tiny hand was resting over Harry's chest. As he reached the bed the Dosh Khaleen finished cleaning Harry up and draped a blanket over him before leaving the tent to give them some privacy.

Drogo sat down on the edge of the bed and looked down at the small being resting safely in his bearer's hold.

*Rhaego,* Drogo smiled lifting his hand to rest on that tiny back.

*Rhaego, this is your daddy,* Harry said tiredly, but with pride clear in his voice. *Do you want to hold him?*

*He's so small! I'll hurt him!* Drogo worried looking at the size of his son.

*He didn't feel so tiny trying to push him out my body,* Harry laughed. *You'll never hurt him,8 He encouraged, lifting the baby carefully.

*He's so perfect,* Drogo breathed as he settled the baby carefully into the crook of his arm, his fingers brushing over the delicate, soft face of his son. *Look what we did,* He beamed at Harry.

*He's so perfect,* Harry sighed resting his hand over their son's stomach not able to stop looking at him or touching him.

'Thank... you,' Drogo managed to get the unfamiliar words out, causing Harry to lift his head and blink at him before smiling serenely.

*I love you,*

*And I love you, both of you, so much,* Drogo bent carefully to kiss his husband as he cradled his curiously blinking son. They both looked down as he gave a tired little yawn and kicked his legs a little, throwing an arm out as he tried to get comfortable.

* * *

*Rhaego! Supper!* Harry called as he lifted his youngest on his hip, his cheeky little girly who had DRogo twisted around her little finger with a bat of her big green eyes. Lily was gorgeous already and going to be a nightmare for them all when she grew up, Rhaego and their middle child Bharboro, or Bhar as he frequently got called, were already over protective of her.

*Papa!* Rhaego shrieked getting Harry's attention as he ran into view, Jorah chasing swiftly behind him, sweeping the eight year old up around the waist and spinning him in the air. Harry grinned as Rhaego broke into laughter.

*Rah! Rah!* Lily called smacking her still pudgy hand excitedly onto Harry's shoulder.

*Be gentle Lily,* Drogo scolded lightly capturing her hand and kissing it.

*She has your temper,* Harry teased accepting the kiss Drogo placed on his lips while Lily pouted at them.

*Where is Bhar?* Drogo ignored his comment looking around their camp.

*He is probably off with Rakharo again, I swear he idolizes him. How we're going to keep track of four children I don't know, these three are more than enough,* Harry grumbled before grinning as he heard Drogo tripping behind him.

*Four?* He breathed.

*Mm hm,* Harry grinned at his husband, laughing when Drogo grabbed him around the waist and kissed him firmly, his arm wrapped carefully around Lily to make sure she was safe.

*Ew! Gross, Dad! Papa!* Rhaego whined making them pull apart with a grin in time to se Rakharo and Bhar making their way over, Bhar seated on the Dothrakqoyi's shoulders.

Harry grinned as they made their way into the feasting tent for supper, Jorah with Rhaego tugging him along eagerly, Irri - nearly ready to pop herself with her and Rakharo's first baby - and Rakharo were walking ahead of them, Lily was bouncing excitedly on his hip knowing that food was coming, Drogo's braid tightly in her grip and getting chewed on slightly. And his husband was beaming at him as though he had personally hung the moon and the stars.

Malakho grinned happily as Rhaego ran over to tell him about the sword fighting Jorah had been teaching him, Aggo, Pono, Qotho, Cohollo, Haggo, Mago, Jhiqui, Jhaqo and Kovarro already seated and eating. Fred and George seaed in the midle of the tent showing off their products to the delighted children, Bhar included as he raced over to throw himself onto Fred's back, Rakharo pouting a little at the loss of his shadow.

This was his family he thought as he sat down with Lily on his lap, Drogo pressed warmly beside him. His still growing family, he added, his hand resting on his stomach, his eyes on Irri's swollen stomach. With a content smile he settled against Drogo's side and soaked up the feeling. This was his life. And he could never be happier.

* * *

**A.N Well that is what was supposed to be a small one shot one lol. I want to thank you all so much for the reviews that you all left and response I have had to this story, I am glad you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. **

**The heart scene in this chapter is taken nearly directly from Game of Thrones, which was played out amazingly, if you want to see it actually taking place you should check out Daenerys eating a horse heart, but it is not for the squeamish! Kind of like Game of Thrones really lol. **

**Thank you all again. **


End file.
